Gone Missing
by KathleenMcdempsey
Summary: Meredith and derek are married they now have a 4 year old girl named Emma Shannon who has just started school on her 1st day she goes missing. Will Meredith and Derek find her!What length will they go to to get their daughter back? written before season
1. Merder discussion

Disclaimer: all the characters belong to shonda Rhimes any new character belong to me

**HI GUYS i know im messing with peoples head but have decide to go back to the old storyline and name**

"Good morning" Meredith said as she came down to breakfast wearing her favourite black jacket over her black long-sleeved v necked top and her black jeans. She was tired after working so late last night at the hospital but she had promised her 4 year old daughter she'd be there to take her to her 1st day at kindergarten.

"Morning Hun, you look exhausted" said her husband Derek "you know you could've stayed longer in bed we only have to be there at 8 (AN: not really sure how late schools start in America) im not even dressed and Em not awake" He was sitting at the table reading the Seattle's Times like he did every morning looking as hot as always in his black pajamas. He always fixed his hair as soon as he woke up so his daughter and wife didn't have to see the afro.

"And miss out on all the fun when you rise Emma, I don't think so" she said with grin on her face as she took the cereal out the cupboard "and besides I can sleep once I come home I would've thought you'd stay in bed longer after all you have to go to work straight after dropping Em."

"No I wanted to make pancakes, it's a special day for Em which reminds me the batter should be ready" he said as he got up. He quickly planted a kiss on his wife forehead and then walked to the fridge as Meredith put the cereal away

"Ok well why don't you get dressed I'll make the pancakes" she wanted to help after all it was for her daughter

He laughed "because if I let you make the pancakes the kitchen would be on fire or they'd taste horrible, I love you Mer but cooking is not one of your many talents"

"How'd do you know I haven't learned to cook?" she ask with a sly grin

"Because you would've told me and beside I remember the last fiasco when you tried to cook, the omelets tasted horrible" he replied with a grin

"No they didn't Lexie said she liked them" Meredith protested even though she knew now that Lexie had only said that because of the situation with Thatcher but Derek didn't need to know that

"Ok well you could set the table please so I can go get dressed and then we can wake up Em" Derek said deciding not to fight because he knew lexie hadn't like the omelets, She had shook her head at him telling him they didn't taste great.

He kissed Meredith this time on the lips before he went up to get dressed.

He knew if he had told Meredith that she would make a mess of anything but cooking he'd be sleeping on the couch for the next week but Meredith knew she didn't cook well

**AN hey guys this is my first story and I know its not that great but hope you enjoy and please review and tell me where I went wrong thanks I know we haven't seen Em yet but it is coming and i know there is not much action yet**


	2. Meet Emma

**Disclaimer: All grey's anatomy characters belong to Shonda Rhimes all others to me **

"Rise and shine sweetie its time to get up!" Emma was awoken by her mother's voice she looked up at her mom and dad wondering why she was waking up so early. Then she remembered it was her first day at kindergarten. She was excited but nervous at the same time.

"Morning mommy and daddy." said Emma in her cute adorable voice giving each of them a kiss on the cheek

"Are you excited sweetheart?" ask Derek as Meredith shuffled through her closet looking for Emma's pretty blue top it was cold this morning so Meredith also grabbed Em's Pink jacket and her scarf

"Yes daddy I told you yesterday that I was" she answered her dad with a tone that was used as if to say Derek was a bit dumb

Derek and Meredith laughed. Meredith knew that her daughter had definitely not developed that cheeky humour from her it was most likely her dad that gave it to her. After all Derek was kind of cheeky. Meredith just hopes she kept it to the point where she still listens to her parents as a teen.

"Come sweetie lets get dressed so that you can go downstairs and eat pancakes"

"Pancakes? YAY!!!!!!!!" she squealed so loudly that both Meredith and Derek had to block their ears for a few second

"Inside voice Em but yes daddy made them. Come let us get you dressed" said Meredith

10 minute later they were all sitting at the table eating their breakfast and talking about the day while Meredith and Derek were talking about the day

"Oh I've invite Mark and Lexie over for supper I hope that's okay" said

Derek

"That's fine i haven't seen her for a while outside of work I mean" said Meredith, she remembered how she used to hate lexie but since learning more about her and realizing it wasn't Lexie fault that Thatcher hadn't stayed in contact with her after all Lexie hadn't even know about Meredith 5 years ago and it was only because of her moms death that Lexie was told about Meredith.

"Come on hurry up eating mommy so that we can go." Emma's voice came drifting through Meredith thoughts

"Relax sweetheart we've still got half an hour it takes 5 minutes to get to the school" but Meredith ate quickly anyway because she knew her daughter wouldn't stop nagging until they went

**AN: I know there is still no action but I'm trying to set the scene **

**So review so I know what to correct when I write the next chapter and suggestions are most welcome **


	3. Emma goes to school

**Disclaimer: again Grey's Character Belong to Shonda**

**AN: Hey Guys thanks to all that reviewed here is the next chapter**

They arrived at the school at 7:45. "We're here" said Meredith in a somewhat misty voice. Meredith was beginning to feel upset it would be the first day that she couldn't just go and say hi to her daughter when she was missing her. It would be the first day in all of Emma 4 years that Emma would not be in the same building as her.

Derek could see that Meredith was feeling upset about leaving Emma at the school. He smiled as he remembered how Meredith had not wanted this child at first and had only kept it because of him. He would have not believed anyone who told him then that Meredith would be upset when Emma went to Kindergarten

**Flash Back**

"I'm pregnant …. I cannot be pregnant" Meredith shrieked as she saw that pink plus sign. She had gone to the drug store and got a pregnancy test that morning after Derek had suggested she was pregnant because she was vomiting every morning. "Derek" she screamed as she stormed out the room she knew that Derek was currently outside

"Yes?" said Derek coming inside. In the 2 years that he had known Meredith he had never heard Meredith scream so loud

"Im pregnant. How is that possible? "

"Meredith you know that the only 100% way of not getting pregnant is not having sex" said Derek "so what are you planning to do with the baby?" Derek knew that Meredith didn't really want a child

"I don't know I don't want a child but I know you want a child" said Meredith

"You're right I do but I'll stand by you whatever you decide. Do you know how far along you are?"

"No" said Meredith rather grumpily

_A month later…. (_AN. This is a month after she found out she was pregnant)

"Ok I'll keep the child not that I'm happy about it but I don't like abortion either." Meredith said with a frown

"Thank you…….. Thank you" said Derek ecstatically kissing her he had been worried that Meredith would decide to abort the baby.

She was 10 weeks pregnant then

**End of Flash Back **

"Yay come let's go," said Emma as she pulled at her seatbelt. Her voice had been high pitched since she had woken up. She was so excited.

"Calm down Em we are coming just give your mom and i a sec to get our seatbelts off." Derek said as he unbuckled his seat belt.

Meredith got out and opened the back door and unbuckled Emma's seatbelt.

"There we go" said Meredith as she took her daughter out the car seat

They walked to the classroom and stop at the door. There were already a lot of parents and children. The classroom was painted with flowers and hearts and had a blue back ground. It was actually quite cute and pretty.

"Hi, Im teacher Claire I'm the Grade RR teacher" said a tall slim Brunette woman. Her hair was quite long and she wore a pair of Black jean and a black polo neck she also wore sneaker.

"Hi, im Dr. Derek Shepherd" Said Derek and then pointed at Meredith "and this is my wife Dr. Meredith Shepherd and this" he said pointing at Emma "is Emma Shannon Shepherd"

"Hello" said Meredith and then looked at her daughter "say Hi Em"

Emma had suddenly become very shy and was hanging on to her dad's leg.

Derek bent down so that he was the same level as his daughter "Come on Em sweetie Mommy will be here to pick you up at 1:30 and then she'll bring you to the hospital for lunch with daddy." Derek knew that most kids were very excited to be going off to school but that once they got there they were slightly nervous. Emma let go of her dad's leg and waved at the teacher not yet ready to speak.

"Ok your mom and I are going to go now sweetie, enjoy your day ok" he kissed Emma on the forehead and then got up.

Meredith now crouched down and said "I'll pick you up at 1:30 from the classroom, ok sweetheart" she also gave Emma a kiss on the forehead

"Bye mommy, Bye daddy I'll see you later" Emma said now rather quietly

"Come let's go join the rest of the class" Teacher Claire said holding out her hand. Emma took it timidly and they walked into the class

Derek drove Meredith home and then left for work after giving Meredith a long kiss and saying that he would see her at 2

Meredith now had 5 hour too herself considering all the others were working she decided she would take a nap and then read her book called Flashback by Michael Palmer. She reminded herself to set her alarm just in case she overslept something she had a tendency to do since she didn't get that much sleep between work and her family.

**AN: Please read and review this was a very long chapter suggestion are still welcome and so are corrections **


	4. the birth of emma

**Disclaimer: All the characters from Grey's Anatomy belong to Shonda. All others belong to me **

Meredith woke up at 11:30 but could not settle down to anything she really just wanted to go get Emma from the school. She tried to read, and watch TV. She even tried to listen to what was one of her Favorite singers.

Meredith realized now what an important part Emma was in her life. She didn't know how she would handle it if she was to lose Emma. She remembered how she had not really wanted Emma all through her pregnancy.

It wasn't the fact that having a child would take time from her job it was that she had worried that she would be a bad mom to Emma. It wasn't until she had hold Emma in her arm that she knew she would kill anyone if they hurt her child.

**Flashback**

It was 04:30 in the morning and Meredith had already been pushing for 37 hours, She was tired and in pain.

"Come on it's almost their push." Came the voice of Addison Montgomery

Derek was happy that Addison had agreed to come down to deliver the baby of his new wife. Thou he supposed she was only doing it as a favor because he had saved her brother life, They hadn't had much time to talk as Meredith's baby came a week earlier than it was suppose to. It was just a coincidence that her water happened to break as she saw Addison come in.

Meredith pushed as she pushed she said "I love you Derek, but we never having sex again. This is to painful to go through a second time and like you said the only 100% way not to get pregnant is not to have sex.

Derek laughed. He knew that once the baby had come she would be different. Meredith not having sex was like a fish surviving on land it was impossible.

"Ok last push you can do It." said Addison with some remorse. She sometimes still wished she and Derek were still together but knew that that was impossible. She also wished she'd had a child before it was too late and not focused on her career. Finally she was happy though just before she had come out to Seattle to deliver Meredith's baby Pete had proposed to her. Of course she had accepted. If it wasn't for Pete, Addison wouldn't have been able to come down to deliver her ex-husbands baby. Pete was after all Addison Meredith.

"Congratulations it's a beautiful baby girl" Said Addison as she stood up straight and gently hold the baby. She gently laid the baby on the table and quickly cleaned her she then quickly but gently dressed her.

Neither of them had wanted to know the gender beforehand Meredith because she wasn't really ready to accept that she was pregnant and Derek because he wanted to be surprised when the child was born. They or rather Derek had painted the nursery Green a neutral colour, and had brought a variety of boys and girls clothe a week before hand from a shop that promised you, you could return the clothes once the baby was born. The shop did this because they realized that the main reason why parent found out the gender was so that they didn't waste money.

Now Addison brought the child to Meredith and tried to hand the child to Meredith was too tired after spending 38 hours in labour and put her hand up. So Addison handed it too Derek. And although Derek was tired he looked at the baby girl lovingly. Derek was so happy that he had a child. It was something he had always wanted. He just had always underestimated the wonders you felt holding that baby girl.

"Oh she so beautiful." Said Derek looking down at the baby girl he now spoke directly to the baby girl. "Yes you are and don't let anyone tell you differently"

Derek pulled he eyes away from his daughter to look at his wife who was now sitting up. Meredith put out her hands for the baby and as Derek handed Meredith the child he saw the love and acceptance in Meredith eyes.

Meredith looked at the child and softly said "Emma" as if she had been thinking of it for awhile

Derek looked up from the baby and said "sorry"

"Emma" said Meredith again this time slightly louder "that should be her name"

"Okay. What about Shannon for a second name" said Derek he was happy to see that Meredith had finally accepted the child

"Okay. Hello Emma Shannon shepherd" she said softly and it was in that moment as they watched their daughter cooing that they both knew they would kill the person who hurt her

They looked at each other and Derek said "Thank you" meaning it with all his heart and they kissed gently.

**End of Flashback**

Eventually it was 13:00 Meredith went upstairs fixed her hair, put on her jacket and grabbed the car keys.

She arrived at the school at 13:20 and decided to go and take a sneak peak at her daughter in the classroom. She walked to the classroom but when she got there the door was closed so she decided to go and take a look through the window praying one of the kids wouldn't see her and shout that she was there. Thankfully no one did but she could not see Emma anywhere. Where on earth was she? She decided Em had probably gone to the bathroom.

She decided to go wait at the door because by now a lot parents were there.

When the bell rang everyone including Meredith rushed to the door to go get their kids. Meredith was at the back of the crowd. Once everyone had spread out Meredith looked around for Emma, but could not see her anywhere. Now Meredith was getting really worried. She decide to go and ask the teacher where her daughter was perhaps she had gone to the toilet and had just got lost

"Hi, my name's Dr Meredith Shepherd, The mother of Emma," Said Meredith. "I was just wondering where she is 'cause I can't seem to see her anywhere?" as she said that last part hers eye continued to scour the classroom.

"Um," Teacher Claire said with a guilty look, she paused clearly unsure as to how she was going to tell Meredith.

"What, where is my daughter?!" Meredith said in an increasingly panicked voice. Meredith knew in that second that something was wrong

**AN: ok guys that all for now I'll try get the next update up soon. But I've got first aid training and school stuff to get done so It's gonna be hectic it should be up by the end of the week. Guy's suggestions are still welcome and I'll take them into serious consideration. My mind is not made up about anything.**


	5. derek finds out

She was cut off by Meredith yelling "She went missing at the end of 1st break and you're only telling me now? She is a 4 year old child and you just assumed that one of her parents had taken her home!" By now some of the parent had stopped to pay attention. Meredith didn't care this was her daughter she was speaking about 'Let me tell you something if either myself or my husband had decided to take her home we would've come and told you"

Meredith could not believe that they would not check to confirm the whereabouts of a child

"Dr. Shepherd… Im so sorry you see it has happ-"but she was again interrupted

"So whether it has happened before or not you check" Said Meredith she was now starting to cry "Now we've lost hour she could be anywhere. If you had phoned and checked she could've been find by now because she would've been closer but no"

The other parent felt sorry for her, they would hate to lose their child but they all knew that little would comfort her. The parents instantly tightened their hold on the child and began to doubt sending their child back to the school after all the majority of them had been nervous about sending their child to the school.

"You know I actually thought you were sensible but now I'm not so sure and who was watching the children at break?" ask Meredith knowing that they might have seen who had taken her or where she had wondered off to.

"I was" said teacher Claire timidly

"Well you couldn't have been watching very carefully" Said Meredith. Emma

"Did you look around when you saw she wasn't here or did you just go on like one of the children hadn't gone missing?" Meredith ask vehemently

"Yes I did" said Teacher Claire she knew Meredith had every right to feel angry she hadn't done the right thing when she didn't check but this was only the second term that she had been a qualified teacher and she had been very overwhelmed the last time she had met the kids there had been someone with her and she hadn't really wanted to face the anger of the parents if Emma was not with them "I know you probably going to be angry at me because I should've phoned and checked after 1st break but I think we need to phone the police I am so sorry Dr. Shepherd I can't imagine what you going through."

"Yes you right I am angry but we should phone the police" said Meredith through her tears she also realized she needed to phone Derek, "Please can you phone them I need to phone my husband."

She took out her phone and pressed 1 the speed dial for her husband

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek had had a good day. He had done 4 successful surgeries and was now heading down to the Cafeteria even though it was only 13:30. He couldn't wait to see his wife and daughter and knew that there was a possibility that they could arrive early.

On the way down he saw Mark he also saw the grin on his face which usually meant he was planning things. Mark was famous for his pranks and jokes. But Derek was surprised this time the grin was purely because Mark was happy

"Lexie's pregnant you not allowed to tell Meredith though because lexie wants to tell her herself and you got to act surprised, got that" Mark said excitedly "you know I never thought I be so happy to become a father"

"I never thought you'd be married" Derek replied back. Remembering how Mark used to sleep around. Mark had even slept with his ex-wife but in a way he was kind of glad now it was what had brought him to Seattle and even more importantly to Meredith. He still regretted choosing his ex over Meredith but was glad that he and Meredith were finally together

They both laughed.

"Yeah well we all change," Mark replied. "Even you and Meredith"

Mark remembered how Meredith would've have never gotten married and the Meredith who never thought she'd have kids. The Meredith he knew now could not imagine her life without Emma. He also remembered the Derek that was not always there for Addison and where Addison was the love of Derek's life. Now Derek would choose his family over the job and he couldn't wait to get home to his family.

Mark knew that Derek would do anything to make sure his family was safe.

"So what's for supper?" Mark asked.

"It's a surprise" replied Derek with a grin

"You don't know do you?" said Mark. Derek did not normally keep his meals a surprise.

"I'd have to know I'm cooking" Derek said. He was planning on making his infamous Mac and Cheese. "Or do you want Meredith to cook? Because I'll phone her" as he said this he took out his phone

"No, no, no ways" replied Mark laughing "from what I've heard about her last attempt we'd go home with food poisoning. Just don't tell her I said that."

"I don't think she would really mind. We were joking about it this morning, she know she's not the best cook."

"Yeah but you're her husband."

"Yeah and you're Mark. You could get away with anything"

Derek looked at his watch it was 13:50. "I better get going I'm meeting Mer and Em for lunch"

His phone rang just then. He looked at the caller id it was Meredith. He hoped that meant that Meredith was at the cafeteria. "Speak of the devil"

Mark laughed.

"Hi sweetie. Are you here?" Asked Derek as he picked up the phone

"Derek, I need you. I'm at the school." Meredith crying voice came through

_**AN: ok guys this really is my last update until the end of the week originally this was going to be the end of chapter 4. Enjoy. And review. I'll take all suggestion into consideration. My mind is not yet made up about anything so message me.**_


	6. the police

**Disclaimer: I do not own the grey's anatomy characters Shonda does. all others belong to me**

"What's wrong?" said Derek beginning to panic he knew by the sound of Meredith's voice that something was seriously wrong; Meredith never panicked unless something really worrying had happened.

"Emma's… gone missing" Meredith said barely managing to keep her voice under control"

"What?" Derek asked, "I'll be right there."

Derek was really worried "Mark, I've got to go. If the chief asks where I've gone just tell him it was an emergency."

"Derek what's wrong" asked Mark. He could hear the worry in his best friend's voice but Derek was already sprinting to his locker.

He grabbed the keys and ran to his car he hadn't even bothered to take he scrubs and doctors coat off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek arrived 5 minute after he had received the phone call.

He took one look at his wife, who had by now broken down, before going over to comfort her. He knew exactly how worried she was. Without warning he started yelling. "What the hell is wrong with you teachers?! How could you allow a 4 year old child to go missing?!"

The other parents look at the handsome man and they saw the worry behind his anger. He was acting like all the parents expected him too.

"We as parent put our trust in you to look after our children and this is what happens the first day our child is at the school!"

"I'm sorry sir I was watching them, I really didn't notice any strangers in the playground!" came the timid voice of the teacher. She was really upset and Derek looked four times angrier than Meredith

"Well you couldn't have been watching because if you were you would've noticed the stranger it's not exactly a big class and neither is the playground! The class only has 15 children in it."

"Sir we'll do everything and more to make sure your daughter is safe!"

Just then the chief walked into the kindergarten, he was worried about what had happened and had guessed from what Mark had said that Derek would be at the school. Derek had never walked out on a shift before so the chief knew that something had to be seriously wrong.

Derek did not notice the chief. "She'd better be! But you should've done that from the start and you clearly didn't because otherwise she'd be here."

Derek did not even want to think that Emma would be anything less than safe. Life would be terrible without her. She was the light of both his and Meredith's world.

Derek turned to his wife who was still crying but calmer. He gave her a tight hug and a kiss on her forehead knowing how scared she was. Suddenly Derek started crying. He needed to know Emma was safe. He'd give up all his valuables to know that his family was safe.

Derek only realized that the chief was there when he looked up to see if the police had arrived and saw the chief standing next to them.

The police knew this was going to be as hard as any other kidnapping case but they thought it might be considerably harder. This was the first time they had encountered a case where a four year old had been kidnapped from a school during break. It was also the first case where a child had disappeared from the school that they had only been informed 4 hours after it had occurred.

The chief just stood there. He had never seen one of his male attending's cry. In all of his years as chief he had never had a child of one of the doctors go missing never mind two doctors.

The police walked up to the parents and teacher

"Hi, I'm Officer Thompson and this is Officer Drew- Thompson. We are here about the missing child." They held out their hands.

Derek got up slowly and helped his wife up. Derek didn't even shake the officer hands.

"Hi im Doctor Shepherd and this is Doctor Grey-Shepherd. We're the parents of the missing child whose name is Emma Shannon Shepherd. And you better find my child."

"Sir, we'll do our very best to find Emma but we will need a photo of her."

"Of course." Derek said as he reached into his back pocket. "Oh shit. I left my wallet in my locker."

"And your wife?"

Derek looked gently at his wife who shook her head no "would you mind coming to the house, so we can get a photo?"

"No problem we just need to talk to the teacher"

Derek turned to his wife as the officer walked to talk to the teacher

"Mer honey you need to stay strong for our daughter's sake."

"Derek I'm so scared what if something happens to her. I don't think I'll be able to survive. Em is my world." Meredith said tears running down her face

"I know you scared, I am to." Derek took Meredith in his arms and hold on tight. "But we need to stay positive; we cannot think negatively we just can't."

At that moment the chief came up to them "I heard, I'm so sorry I want both of you to take time off until you find your child. Shadow- I mean Dr Neilson can fill in for you Derek."

"Thanks chief but I had no intention of coming in whether you had given me the time off or not" said Derek.

Just then Officer Drew walked up.

"Ok we're ready to go, we just need the address."

Derek turned his head to the policewoman "Its 613 Harper Street Queen Anne hill."

Derek turned to Meredith and took her hand they walked to Derek's car.

"We'll come back and get your car is it locked."

Meredith nodded her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The police were already there when Derek turned into the drive way. Tear were still running down Meredith face as she got out of the car. She was very worried what had happened to her daughter. She walked to check the post as Derek went to open the door. She noticed the one on top looked hand delivered.

She opened up the envelope and as she read a look of horror came over her face.

"Derek stop do not give them a photo of Em, Don't!" she screamed as Derek started to go through the door.

**Ok I know I promised this update for Sunday and that it is now Thursday but I didn't count on the factors of a new job and writers block. So enjoy read and review. Criticism is welcome as are suggestion**


	7. The Note

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to Shonda **

"_Derek stop do not give them a photo of Em, Don't!" she screamed as Derek started to go through the door._

Derek turned to look at Meredith wondering why she didn't want him to give the photo the one thing that would help the most to find their daughter. He saw Meredith standing there holding one letter in her hand having dropped the other and a look of horror on her face. Derek quickly ran to her to see what the letter said.

_I have your daughter,_

_If you want to see her ever again_

_The police involved and do_

_Not go public._

_Take the phone that's in the envelope_

_And wait for a call_

_With details as to what you must do._

_From: the revenger_

Derek now realized why Meredith didn't want him to show the police a photo of Em. He turned to the police

"We're sorry but we don't need your help or rather we can't afford to have your help"

"May we ask why?" said Officer Thompson

"You may this is a ransom note he'll kill our daughter if you get involved. So I'm begging you don't." said Meredith quite strongly. It was the first time Meredith had spoken directly to them and they were surprised "for the sake of Em."

Derek held her tight as she put her head on his chest.

"Don't give up. We could find him we could do it on the outskirt." Said the officer

"No there's no guarantee that they won't find out. We'll do what they ask. It's safer." Said Derek, his tone quite sharp. "Now can you please go!" And with that he picked up the envelope with the phone and took Meredith hand and walked with her into the house.

Once in the house he took the phone out of the envelope and hold on to it waiting for the call. He turned to Meredith. He gently lifted her chin and looked into her eyes and without asking how she was he could see, she was worried and exhausted. He quickly gave her a kiss on her lips. She was being very quiet like she always got when she was upset about something.

Just then the doorbell rang, Derek looked up wondering who it could be, it was 4 pm and he was pretty sure none of their close friends were off work yet. He knew the chief would only tell their close friends if anyone because around that hospital gossip spread like wild fire.

He got up and looked through the peep hole before opening the door.

"Hey man, we heard is there anything we can do." Said Mark gently as lexie pushed past Derek to go see how her sister was doing.

"Not really unless you can find our daughter without endangering her further." Said Derek hopelessly this was something mark was not use to. Derek was always positive that things would be alright in the end no matter how bad it was, there was always a small bit of hope, and it shocked him.

"Come on Derek she'll be alright you need to stay positive. Have you called the police?" said Mark trying to bring some of the positive Derek out.

"NO!!!!" Derek and Meredith shouted simultaneously. Meredith had been listening from the lounge.

"We did but when we got home so that we could give them a picture of Em, this was in the box." Derek said his voice low showing Mark the letter that had come that afternoon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While they had been talking in the entrance hall, Lexie had been in the lounge trying to comfort Meredith.

"Hey sis, we heard I'm so sorry." Said Lexie as she saw her sister sitting on the couch tears running down her face, Lexie pulled Meredith into a hug. Lexie had never seen her sister in such a mess and it shocked her. "Mer, you need to stay strong and positive, if only for Em's sake. She is going to be safe."

Meredith turned to look at her sister and said in a teary voice. "How can you be so sure that my daughter is going to be okay? I'm so scared Lex"

"We can't be sure, but we need to stay strong and positive, we just need too." Lexie said not wanting too think that her niece could be hurt or worse lying somewhere dead. They sat there in silence, Lexie holding her sister tight, hoping that from that hug alone Meredith could feel the support.

Suddenly Lexie heard Meredith along with Derek shout "no", Lexie looked up she had been saying a silent prayer and not paying attention to what was happening around her. Lexie assumed that it was something her husband had said and listened to the explanation that Derek gave. Still not understanding what was going on she gently lifted her arms from Meredith so that she could see what Derek was showing Mark but Meredith hold tight to Lexie not wanting to lose the support she felt from the hug.

"What does it say?" Lexie could see that it was a letter and wondered. She assumed it was a ransom note.

"Come and see." Mark replied, his voice slightly hitched

"I can't, Meredith won't let go." Said lexie gently because she didn't mind that her sister wanted her to keep hugging her. After all Meredith had been there for her through a lot of her hard times in the last 5 years.

Derek walked in to the lounge as mark gave the letter to Lexie and gently sat at the other side of Meredith giving her a hug as best he could, considering lexie was also hugging her. When Meredith felt his touch, she let go of lexie and turned gently to her husband who gave her a kiss and hold onto her tighter. She began to cry into his shoulder really sobbing. And Derek held onto her tighter hoping that his comfort would be strong enough too calm her. "It's going to be okay, it has to be." They sat in quiet for a few minute and then the phone that had been given too them by the kidnapper rang.

Derek quickly flipped it open; ready to give the kidnapper anything he wanted.

"Hello, this is Dr. Shepherd speaking. I'll give you anything you want."

"Hello Derek." Said a mechanized voice through the phone

**What does he want? Will Derek be able to give it too him?**

**A/N: I'll try update soon. The next chapter might be quite short. Depending on how I want it too ends. Guys please note that my mind is made up about nothing I have idea's but that's all I have an inkling about what the kidnappers want but I'm prepared to change my mind. I also have idea about who the actual kidnapper is as well but nothing's set in stone. So suggestions are welcome as is criticism. So read, review and enjoy. **


	8. What does he want?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's anatomy character, and the flashback is from an actual Grey's episode so I don't own that either. The episode is 2:15 Break on through."**_

"_Hello, this is Dr. Shepherd speaking. I'll give you anything you want." _

"_Hello Derek." Said a mechanized voice through the phone _

"What do you want I'm begging to know what you want? Please I'll do anything, anything at all. I Just need to know that my daughter is safe!" said Derek screaming in panic. The way the kidnapper had said hello made him terrified. He sounded like he had something up his sleeves.

"Calm, down doctor." Said the mechanized voice with a laugh. "You'll get your daughter just as soon as you give me what I want. Which I will tell you when I phone back later, I just wanted to make sure you had the phone."

"Why can't you tell me now? I could give it to you so much quicker. Please just tell me." Said Derek he really wanted his daughter back sooner rather than later and safe; meaning he would do any thing to get her back and he would do it immediately.

"You see this is why I can't tell you now. I like seeing you panicked and worried it makes me feel so much better to see you as worried and panicked as I was ." said the mechanized voice, he was enjoying this enjoying seeing the guy, the guy who had put him in pain, struggle.

"Can I please just talk to her? I need to know she's safe; that you haven't hurt her, please?" Derek pleaded. He needed some good news. Something that could keep them from breaking down completely.

"No, but if you are good I may let you speak to her when I phone back. Meanwhile I'm going to enjoy seeing you worry. So chat later and be prepared." Said the mechanized voice and with that Derek heard a click meaning the kidnapper had dropped the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not being able to hear the full conversation Meredith began wondering why it had been their family that he/she had targeted. Why was it their daughter that he/she had taken? Meredith appreciated her sister's and brother-in-law's support but there was nothing they or anyone, including Derek could do to make her feel better. She could see that Derek was just as worried as she was, that he was trying to hide it so as not to make her panic but she knew him too well and she could see, that he just like her, was worried that something could happened to their daughter. He was her rock. Except now Meredith was worried about him, she wondered how long he could go on before he broke, and she knew he would, if he didn't let his feelings out soon. She knew this from experience; she remembered how she had broke down during her intern year, how Derek had found her in the closet. It was after she'd had that patient who was DNR when she realized that she didn't want her mom to die alone.

FLASHBACK

*******

Meredith Glanced down at her watch soberly "Time of death" Meredith paused and cleared her throat "12:42" it was hard for her to watch a patient slip away and do nothing about it. Meredith glanced to the floor once more before turning around and leaving the room. She hastened to the supply closet; seeing this Derek followed.

As Meredith leant against the shelf, Derek slipped in. Meredith slid to the floor and as Derek started crouched Meredith said sobbingly. "I don't…I can't…I can't, I don't, I don't…I can't" Derek looked at her with concern as she struggled to get the sentence out "I don't want… I don't want my mother to die alone." Meredith also wanted desperately to say how much she missed him but did not want Derek feel guiltier

Derek said gently slightly nodding his head "slow down. Just slow down" He was trying to calm her as best he could he stretched out his hand and gently started rubbing her shoulder.

"Slow deep breaths now. Slow deep breaths." Derek said getting up and grabbing a bag off the shelf. He crouched down and hand her the bag. "Slow down. Slow down. Just breathe in the bag." Meredith breathes into the bag beginning to calm down. She leaned her head to Derek shoulder and Derek put his arm around her gently rubbing her in gentle motions, putting his head against her. After a while Meredith removed the bag and slowly began to sit up moving her head from his shoulder and gently pushes her hair away from her mouth.

With a small smile she turned to Derek and said, "I'm okay"

Derek smiled not really sure if it were true but at least she had calmed down, "You're ok"

"Thank you."

Derek stared at her and said "you're welcome."

They stared at each other a little while longer, the romantic tension growing, each of them wanted desperately to kiss the other but before it can go any longer they broke the gaze with a little shake of their head. Meredith got up and walked out quickly knowing she could not start something with Derek; than and there he was after all married.

******************

FLASHBACK

Meredith remembered the panic she had felt because she had tried to hide her feeling, that she missed Derek. She was so glad they had finally made their relationship work but the point was not about how she had missed Derek than but how she had completely broken down she couldn't watch the same thing happened to Derek .

She was distracted from her thought by Derek clearing he throat. "That was the kidnapper."

"And what did he want?" Meredith said desperate to know what she could do to make sure the kidnapper gave them back their child, "I'll do anything."

Mark and lexie also looked at him both willing to do anything to help " He only phoned to make sure we had the phone he said he would phone us back later to tell us what he wants , he wants to see us panic a bit." Derek said this vehemently, He was desperate to talk to he daughter.

Derek sat down and started to rub Meredith shoulder but Meredith decided it was her time to comfort him. "Sweetie, are you okay? I know your trying not to show how panicked you are but its okay. Derek its okay to not be alright, to be worried. Please I'm fine but you are not going to be if you don't let your feelings out." Derek started to cry "I'm so worried, what if that bastard hurts her, and I'll never be able to forgive myself I can't not know that my daughter is safe it scares me. I feel so hopeless"

"Derek I am to but its going to be okay as long as we give this guy what he wanted." As Meredith reached out her hand and hugged her husband allowing herself to start crying. She needed to be able to hold her daughter. She wished the kidnapper would tell them what he/she wanted so that they could give it to her/him.

Mark and lexie watched this scene they were worried about them and their daughter and they thought what the kidnapper was doing was sadistic and mean, why they could not tell them what they wanted. They kept quiet it was getting late.

It had been two hour since the kidnapper had last phoned, when the phone rang again, this time Meredith answered the phone. "Okay here is what I want." The kidnapper said when he heard breathing through the line,

"I want a new kidney for my husband, Ricardo Hewitt and I want it in the next 60 hours. If I don't have it your daughter will never see you again."

**A/N: Please read and review and enjoy please note Meredith is specializing in neuro but still sometime helps in other specialties.**

**I would also like to thank Stringbean73, my sister, for checking the chapter over; it was a hard one to write.**


	9. What are we going to do? Part one

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. Clearly I shocked all of you with the fact that it was a woman. It was never my intention and in fact up until i wrote the line I didn't know who it was whether it was a woman or a guy. Also I change it from a kidney to a liver all info about liver transplant came from the following sources ****.com/liver_transplant/article_**

**.org/wiki/Liver_transplantation#Living_donor_transplantation **

**Some of it came from the head and is not necessarily true but for the purpose of the story they need to be. **

"I want a new liver for my husband, Ricardo Hewitt and I want it in the next 60 hours. If I don't have it your daughter will never see you again."

Ricardo Hewitt was one of Meredith's patients who had come in at first after falling down stairs just to make sure he didn't have any head injury.

When Meredith had performed the MRI, she had not only discovered that he had an epidural hematoma but that Mr. Hewitt had a bad liver. She had called in Dr. Bailey for a consult and they had discovered that he did not have much time in which to find a liver and 2 week go he was unable to leave the hospital until a new liver was found. The problem was that Mr. Hewitt's blood type was the rarest so they were struggling to find a liver and Meredith knew of only one person that had that blood type and that was Derek, her husband.

"Mrs. Hewitt, I have no influence on whom get livers or who donate them, if you need to take someone to hurt to avenge your husband take me in place of my daughter, who is so young and is not at all responsible for the predicament your husband is in please don't hurt Em."

"No, no, no. you see your panic make me even more certain you'll find that liver for my husband. You see I could've taken you but you know I wasn't so sure your husband would do his best to get you back safely or I could have even taken Tuck but from what I notice DR. Bailey spends a lot of time at the hospital and Tuck is currently on holiday with his father but you see the reason I took your daughter is because I notice that Emma is always at the hospital when your there and that you don't spend more time then need be at the hospital, so I know you'll do your best to find that liver." At least Meredith now knew why Mrs. Hewitt had taken her daughter but that didn't make it any better. She was scared; scared that Mrs. Hewitt would hurt her daughter or even kill her, scared that she wouldn't find a liver in time.  
Meredith desperately wanted to hear her daughter "when you phoned earlier you said we could speak to our daughter." Meredith said it as a statement rather than a question, so that the kidnapper didn't think she had a doubt that it would happen.

"Yes I did you and your husband have got 10 minute in total, I don't care how you do it its all you got I'm just going to go give her the phone."

Meredith wished they could have more time she wanted more than just 5 minute with her daughter in fact she wanted her daughter back in her arm but she knew that at least for now that wasn't going to happen but she wished that she could have those ten minute at least and that her husband could too. Suddenly Meredith had an idea; she put the phone on loudspeaker.

Derek wondered why Meredith had suddenly put the phone on loudspeaker, he thought it might be that the kidnapper might want to speak to both of them, he didn't dare think that it might be there daughter because if it wasn't he would be to disappointed he hoped that the kidnapper kept his or her word and was just about to ask Meredith when he heard the voice he had been longing to hear. "Mommy, Daddy." Came the scared voice of there 4 year old child. "When you coming to get me? I don't like Aunty Jessie. She doesn't let me watch TV or run around." Emma said this quite frankly not knowing that she was scaring her parents more than they already were. They had hoped that at least their daughter was being cared for but it turned out that Mrs. Hewitt was maltreating her at least somewhat.

"Soon sweetie, something unexpected came up, we sorry we had to you leave you with Aunt Jessie but no one else could look after you, we'll be there soon I promise." Said Meredith careful not to let her child hear how frantic and worried she was.

"How are you sweetie? We miss you." A tear ran down his face as he spoke but Derek was careful not to let his baby girl hear how sacred he was and even though Derek did not yet know what the kidnapper wanted but he suspected it was something that would be hard to get from the panic in Meredith voice as she spoke to the kidnapper.

"I miss you too daddy. Please come home quick." Said Emma "I gotta go now Aunt Jessie wants to speak to you" hearing that Derek broke thank goodness Emma had already got off the phone Meredith didn't want her to hear how panicked they were.

"Hi, you've had your time, you've heard that she's still alive now just remember 60hrs" said the now unmechanised voice of a woman. And with that she put down the phone and Meredith began to cry she was scared that her daughter was going to get hurt. Mark and Lexie both moved to hug their person. Lexie knew that the person who could help Meredith most was Christina but Christina was currently on a plane coming back from her holiday with Owen so Lexie did her best. With the support from the hug both calmed down enough to think and Meredith remember the challenging task Jessica Hewitt had set.

"What did she want and who is she?" said Derek through his tears

"I'll tell you on the way to the hospital, Mark can you please drive us? I'm too frantic to drive!" said Meredith, said Meredith as she rushed to the car. Mark, Lexie and Derek rushed after her; all knowing that she wouldn't go to the hospital unless it was absolutely necessary. Okay as they drove Meredith told Derek what they needed.

"You know Ricardo Hewitt?"

"Yes I do. The patient with the bad liver" said Derek wondering what he had to with anything "what does he have to with it?"

"Well the kidnapper is his wife Jessica Hewitt," said Meredith crying now. "And the only way we'll ever see our daughter again is if we found a liver for him in the next 60 hours. The only problem is that it is so hard to find a liver for him because of his blood type."

"Oh no, he has the same blood type as me, right." Said Derek trying to calm down, because if it wasn't that his daughter as in danger. He would kill the bastard.

"Yes." said Meredith as they arrived at the hospital and she opened the door before the car had fully stopped and began running at full speed. Izzie and Alex saw her and wondered why Meredith was back at the hospital, the chief had told them what had happened and that Meredith would not be coming in for a few weeks or until her daughter was found.

Meredith also saw them and rushed up to them and asked if they had seen Bailey.

"She in Mr. Hewitt's room, but Meredith why-"

Before Izzie could finish Meredith was running again followed by Derek.

Meredith stopped short when she came to Mr. Hewitt's room with her mouth open. Derek looked to see what had shocked her and his blood started to boil

Sitting in that room next to her husband was Mrs. Hewitt the kidnapper.

**A/N: oh my. What is Derek going to do this was actually not suppose to end here but it was getting a bit long so part 2 will be one of the shorter chapters in the story so read and review. Remember the review gives me the incentive to write when I don't feel like it**


	10. What are we going to do? Part two

_The nerve of that woman coming here and sitting by her husbands bed after she had kidnapped their kid; she knew that they could do nothing if they wanted to be sure their daughter would be safe. ___It took all of Derek's restraints to stop himself from going in the room and killing the woman instead he said in a restrained voice,"Dr. Bailey can we please speak to you outside."

Dr Bailey wonder why they were their, she had heard from the chief what had happened. She went to her office and they followed.

"What? Shouldn't you be trying to find your child?" Dr Bailey said a little more harshly then she intended.

"We are Dr Bailey; we need to know if UNOS has phoned with a liver for Mr. Hewitt. " Said Meredith as calmly as she could. She was still raging at the woman

"No they haven't. What does that have anything to do with the kidnapping of your child?"

"The kidnapper is that woman in the room with him, we have 60 hours to get a liver for him or our daughter dies. " Said Derek slightly louder than he intended

"Oh My! Why aren't you getting the cops? She's right there." Said Bailey she hadn't been expecting that.

"Because if we get the cops. She might have someone who will hurt our daughter and we can't risk it."

Okay, I'll phone UNOS and see if they have a liver and explain the situation because I think there is someone above him."

"Fine but please make sure they don't call the cops please" said Meredith she would've have preferred that they didn't involve UNOS in the situation at all but she would do whatever she could to make sure her daughter was okay and safe.

Derek and Meredith hold each other tight. Derek gently kissed his wife's head. They both knew that if it wasn't for one another they would not survive the next 60 hours.

Dr. Bailey's pager went off just as she was getting off the call. "Oh no I've gotta go it's 911 for Ricardo," she began to run knowing that this was not just a case of his life but also one of her favorite resident's child.

Derek followed. It almost looked as if they were not going to be able to save him but just as Dr. Bailey was about to call time of death, Meredith rushed in and charge the to 360 and tried once again. Ricardo came back breathing quickly. As they were walking into Dr. Bailey's office, the phone from Mrs. Hewitt rang.

Derek answered and put it on loudspeaker.

"Hello Dr. Shepherds, I've changed my mind you now only have 48 hours."

She put down the phone before either of them could reply.

"Derek what are we going to do?" said Meredith panicking.

"Let's hope that UNOS has a liver."

"They don't I'm so sorry and they haven't had for awhile, I'm so sorry." Said Dr. Bailey coming up behind them.

Meredith began to cry. "No, no, no what are we going to do."

Derek didn't know what to tell her he didn't know either. Then he remembered something and knew he had to do it, it would give Mr. Hewitt time.

**A/N. What is Derek going to do? There are hints in the story take a guess.**


	11. What does derek have planned?

**A/n: thanks guys for the no one guessed what it was; I promise you there were hints in the story and the author's notes. I was actually going to tell you at the end of the last chapter but I decided to keep you guessing. So read, find out exactly what Derek's idea is and of course review.**

_Derek didn't know what to tell her he didn't know either. Then he remembered something and knew he had to do it, it would give Mr. Hewitt time._

He just needed to make sure the kidnapper would accept it before he got Meredith hopes up. He just needed someone to watch her, to comfort her while he tried to make sure his idea was suitable. He saw Mark and Lexie coming up to them. "Hey man, I need to do something please look after my wife, comfort her," he whispered to Mark so that he wife didn't hear. He then turned to Meredith and said, "Sweetie, I'm going to go try something Mark and Lexie wil stay with you, ok stay strong for me."

"But Derek I need you, can't I help you please," Said Meredith grasping his arm desperate not to lose the comfort of his arms.

Derek looked her directly in her eye and gently said, "its ok sweetie, I won't be gone long just stay with mark and lexie okay, this is something I need to do by myself," and when Meredith still did not let go, he added, "it might help us find Em."

Meredith gave him a kiss before letting go saying, "Just hurry please"

And Derek started sprinting to Mr. Hewitt's room to check his chart, just to make sure that he could do what he wanted without hurting his daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Meredith watched Derek sprint, she hoped that whatever Derek was planning it worked, she was desperate to see her daughter. She wished Christina was here because as much as she loved her sister, after Derek the person that brought her the most comfort was her person. Christina as dark and twisty as she had been and still was to a point, it was her that knew what to say to comfort her. Even though Meredith knew nothing anyone could say would comfort her, she knew that they helped.

Meredith was crying in Lexie's arm when Christina saw her, she had just got back from her holiday with her loving and caring husband and was desperate to hold a scalpel in her hand but when she saw her person crying all thought of a surgery escaped her mind and she rushed up to them.

"What happened? Why she crying?" she asked Mark and lexie

But it neither of them that answer but rather Meredith between her sobs, "Because someone has taken Emma."

"What, When, Have the police been called?" said Christina not wanting to believe that her Godchild had disappeared and trying to make sense of it all.

But Meredith had started crying again, so Lexie and Mark explained everything to her.

"Oh My, No it can't be true not Em," said Christina taking Meredith from Lexie and hugging her person in a tight hug. She would not tell Meredith that her child would be okay; she wanted to believe that she would but if she wasn't Christina knew that all the false hope Meredith got would make it harder for her to move on even with the help of her people and Christina wasn't sure that Meredith would be able to survive, if something happen to Emma. Christina had seen the love shared between her godchild and best friend. The love was greater than that between Derek and Emma. "Sweetie you need to stay strong,"

"How am I suppose to stay strong, UNOS has no liver for Mr. Hewitt how are we going to find a liver in time we've got till tomorrow night and then I don't know" said Meredith screaming at her friends for the first time since the whole ordeal had begun. They all told her to stay strong but how did they expect her to do that, when her child was in danger she'd do anything to get her child back and was racking her brain for idea's. And she was desperate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Derek entered Mr. Hewitt's room, he saw that the kidnapper was still there, she must have made that phone as soon as she made sure He and Meredith were not to close to the room. He wondered who was looking after his baby girl and hope that they were at least being kind to her.

Derek picked up the chart to see how Mr. Hewitt was doing and whether his idea would work. After checking the chart he rushed to his office and opened the internet and searched for what he needed, just to make sure he had his facts correct.

_Ok good it'll work, now Mrs. Hewitt just needs to agree before i tell Meredith my plan, _Thought Derek and took the phone out of the pocket he was really hoping he could recall the kidnapper otherwise he'd have to talk to her face to face and he was scared that if he did that, he would end up killing the woman for doing this.

He pressed the green button to bring up his previous calls and seeing that the number was not private he tried to call the kidnapper back. He hoped that she would answer.

"Hi, this is Jess speaking, how can I help and who is this?" she answered in a fake cheery voice.

"Hi, this is Derek and I want to know something, if it will be okay with you. Just listen please." Answered Derek His voice cold, he was not going to pretend he was ok because the truth of the matter is everyone who knew the current situation would know he wasn't and wouldn't be

"What do you want and how did you get this number?" she replied this time her voice was cold too. She had not expected Him of all people to call her; she had forgotten to put her number on private but like always she had a new plan to make sure that when this was over they would not be able to chase her and her husband.

Derek proceeded to explain his idea to her, hoping she would accept his plan.

When he got off the phone and ran to Meredith to tell her his idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been 30 minute since he had departed when Meredith saw Derek running back to them. "Where were you and what did you do?" said Meredith she still remembered him saying that what he was going to do had something to do with finding Emma.

"I was in MR. Hewitt's room and my office sweetheart." He said taking her into his arms, Christina let go knowing that Meredith needed him.

"Why were you in your office when our daughter went missing?" said Meredith moving away from him and glaring._ He had better have a good explanation, I'm sure he does but I still don't like him keeping me guessing, _thought Meredith. Why did Derek always have to be so aggravating, even when he didn't mean to be?

"Calm down sweetie I have a reasonable explanation, I was in my office checking something up to make sure what I wanted to do would work and I then spoke to Mrs. Hewitt. Sweetie I have an idea to save our child."

"I'm going to donate half of my liver to Mr. Hewitt; Mrs. Hewitt says it is ok and that if it works we get Emma back."

**Ok guys so that what I've had planned now the question is how will Meredith react. So please read and review at one point I was going to make this higher up in the chapter but then an idea came and I went with it. Remember suggestion and criticism are welcome.**


	12. Reaction

**Disclaimer for chapter 11/12: Do I look like I'm the luckiest person in the world……. No Shonda is. I don't own the show's base line or characters.**

**However I do own Mr. and Mrs. Hewitt and Emma Shannon and the cops, I don't care if you use their names I do care if you use their personality**

"_I'm going to donate half of my liver to Mr. Hewitt; Mrs. Hewitt says it is ok and that if it works we get Emma back."_

"What?" Meredith was confused, she knew that this meant that if it worked they would get her daughter back; she also knew that if there was even the slightest mistake Derek would die. "But you could die, if there's a complication and what if it doesn't work for Mr. Hewitt?"

"Calm down honey,, the chance of the living donor dying in this kind of surgery are 1 in a million and besides Dr. Webber and Dr. Bailey are the best General surgeon there are," said Derek addressing her fear of him dying first, he was telling the truth anyway and besides they both knew he was a big fighter when in a life threatening situation. "And I checked Mr. Hewitt Chart; He is half my height so even if I was dead and donating the surgeon would still only need half my liver ok….."

Meredith knew what he was saying made sense but she still had the fear that something would go wrong to make this an even more harrowing experience; she had stopped crying not because she was any less upset but because she had used up her supply of tears.

"You know you still have to tell the chief or Bailey?" Mark, who had been listening along with Christina and Lexie, stated. Mark knew that they would not necessarily agree, it was common knowledge that doctor tended to not like operating on one another. He knew what Derek had said was true but there was still a risk.

"Oh I know but they should understand what drives me to do this and they know Emma, besides Richard still owes me a favor." Derek could see what Mark was getting at but he had performed a riskier surgery on his chief.

"Well why are we not asking him?" said Christina and Meredith at the same time, Christina with her slightly harsh tone and Meredith with her gentle one, they had always been the people in the group with the most sense and as upset as they were they still had that sensibility. They looked at each other and as upset as they were they laughed the smallest laugh but the laugh soon died. Mark and Lexie smiled slightly because it was the first laugh Meredith had given since the ordeal had begun almost 8 hours ago. It was understandable but still heartbreaking.

Derek was relieved too to see her relaxing even the slightest and was grateful for Christina who was the strength that had enabled Meredith to cope in the days when he had first met her. "I was on my way I just wanted to tell Meredith first." He said he had also wanted Meredith with him when he went to tell the chief as he knew that the chief held a soft spot for Meredith and that if he wasn't prepared to return the favor in the way that Derek wanted him too, Meredith would most likely be the push.

Well I'm coming with you? Said Meredith "I'm not waiting here wondering what the chief will say and besides I need you?" Meredith admitted 5 years ago she'd have never admitted needing anyone and probably wouldn't to other but she was pretty sure that at this moment Derek needed her too so she wasn't afraid to; she was also sure that her friend would know the pain they were in.

Derek was shocked it was rare when Meredith opened up about needing someone but it had become more frequent since Emma had been born.

Without saying anything he took Meredith hand and began to walk.

This time Lexie and Mark decided not to follow and to leave them alone, they were both worried and could not watch them upset; it scared them too much.

Derek was one of the most optimistic people Mark knew and it was rare to see him upset and he knew that if Emma died that the optimism in Derek would die and Derek would cease to exist as they knew him. Lexie knew that Meredith had been through a lot in her life and that if Emma did not survive that neither would her sister. Emma had made Meredith the Bright and shiny woman that Derek had been trying to bring out; Emma had erased all the fears that Meredith had about allowing herself to love someone else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek and Meredith walked slowly each grateful for the other ones touch.

They were both wondering what the chief would say, they were sure he would agree but that didn't stop the factor of worry, they knew that UNOS could get a liver in the next 36 hours but they did not want to take a chance and although they were not entirely happy with their current option they were going to take it their daughter was their life. They stopped for a brief second outside Richard's office and gave each other a hug and than they both reached out to knock on the door, they were sure Patricia had gone home by now but knew that the chief was working a night shift and sure enough the door was opened by the chief.

"What the Hell are you two doing here? I thought I told you not to come in to the hospital until your daughter had been found." He had not heard the latest because he had been busy trying to negotiate with a surgeon to come to Seattle Grace and been doing Paper Work that he was behind on and making arrangement for the acting head of neuro and acting Chief Resident.

Derek answered him slightly angrily. "We are not here to work we are here to try and save our daughter." He was angry because the chief should have known that they would not come in to work unless their daughter was safe.

The chief was confused he did not know what could possibly help them in the hospital. "What do you mean?" He asked them

Meredith realized then that the Chief did not know and quickly explained what had happened, the phone call, Bailey phoning UNOS and everything else. "We have an idea but we need both you and bailey or just one of you but we still need a General surgeon," said Derek jumping in

"I'm assuming you want me to page Bailey as well before you tell me the idea." The chief said as he took out his pager when Derek did not carry on.

"Yes." Replied Meredith they had both decided that it would be easier to explain once they were tired.

They waited another 5 minutes in silence before Bailey entered saying "Chief you paged."

"Yes I did, Derek and Meredith have an idea that they need us for." It was only then that Bailey noticed them and she knew that the idea must have something to do with the liver for MR. Hewitt but she was not expecting what came out of Derek's Mouth. "I want to donate half my liver to Mr. Hewitt; I have got the same blood type and am eligible to be the donor."

_Is he crazy? Does he know how risky that can be, I can see why he would want to but what if something goes wrong, _thought bailey, she knew that they were small risk. Out loud she asked, "You do know the risk that this surgery entails right?"

"Yes we do we have already discussed it but the risk are small and if it will save my child I'm prepared to do it," Said Derek firmly. "If you won't do it I will find someone who will!"

"And Richard remember Derek operated on you, so it's only fair, please it the only option we have." Said Meredith she was pleading now.

"Ok I'm prepared to do it but only because UNOS doesn't have a liver and it's the only way you'll get your child back but if UNOS phones with a liver, we use that liver ok…..? Unless Mrs. Hewitt makes this difficult," Said Richard. He knew the chances of UNOS finding a liver were slim but he was not looking forward to cutting into the best surgeon in the hospital. Especially not the husband of his mistresses child who he had grown an extremely close bond too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n I've uploaded a picture of Emma Shannon. It is actually a picture of Miley Cyrus as a 4 year old but it was the only picture that appealed to me so yeah


	13. in the hospital bed

"_Ok I'm prepared to do it but only because UNOS doesn't have a liver and it's the only way you'll get your child back but if UNOS phones with a liver, we use that liver ok…..? Unless Mrs. Hewitt makes this difficult," Said Richard. He knew the chances of UNOS finding a liver were slim but he was not looking forward to cutting into the best surgeon in the hospital. Especially not the husband of his mistresses child who he had grown an extremely close bond too._

3 hours later

Derek and Meredith were lying in his hospital bed that night trying to get to sleep, Meredith was actually supposed to be sleeping in the other bed but after a while of them lying in separate bed they had ended up together in one as small as it was. They needed each other.

"Are you still awake?" asked Meredith she needed to talk about what was happening with her husband or rather she needed to sleep but she couldn't so she decided talking would help.

"Yeah I am, are you okay?" He said before giving her a kiss.

"I'm okay as I can be considering everything that's happening, and you?" said Meredith knowing that neither them were going to be excellent until their daughter was safe but they needed to be strong.

"No not really, but I'm trying to be strong. I've never felt this hopeless, this worried." Said Derek he would never have admitted this to anyone but his wife because he was sure she was feeling the same way.

"Me, neither, Derek are you sure you want to do this surgery? What if something goes wrong, I know it's a small risk but what if, Derek I don't think I can survive without you or Emma. I trust Dr. Bailey but……." Derek shut her up with a kiss as he said "you're rambling." And he pulled away for a second to calm her down, "It won't happen I will fight like hell to make sure I stay you are both important to me, so tomorrow I'm going to go into that surgery and they are going to cut half my liver out and transplant it into Mr. Hewitt's body and when I wake up we going to have a phone call from Mrs. Hewitt telling us where we can collect our daughter, ok?" He said, He was not a very religious person but he believed in medicine and medicine told him he'd be fine. He wasn't so sure about Mr. Hewitt but he believed that being negative was bad karma or whatever.

"Ok" said Meredith and they kissed they deepened the kiss and without consciously thinking they pulled off each other clothes

"Oh, Derek."

"Oh, Meredith."

It wasn't as loud as usual but then again life was not as good and safe as usual. And besides they were in a hospital bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in Dr. Bailey's office the chief was trying to calm Miranda down

"Chief, I can't do this, what if I make a mistake in either of the surgery there too much riding on it this effect me what if I kill dr. shepherd and what if Mr. Hewitt's body doesn't accept the Liver, and then I will be responsible for the death of Emma." She was beginning to hyperventilate as she said this she was finally realizing why it was so hard to operate on a fellow surgeon. It was even worse to operate on someone when you need the outcome of the surgery determined whether a fellow surgeon child would be okay and she now knew why many surgeon refuse to operate but in this case she still feel guilty.

Dr. Bailey you are a good surgeon it will be fine calm down you need to stay positive as long as they both go into that surgery positive it will be fine!" Richard said this as strongly as he could though inside he wasn't so sure but he was praying like he had never prayed before " Breathe, inhale and exhale, calm down, that's good" he said as Bailey began to calm down.

"Now, you need to get some sleep so that you ready for tomorrow"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meredith and Derek lay in each others arms talking again.

"I think we better get some sleep before Bailey or the chief come in and yell at me for not allowing you to rest before a surgery." Meredith said softly she was glad to be in her husbands arms because as worried as she was, he was the support she needed to stay strong.

Yeah I think you're right but I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep without a sleeping drug, I'm too worried"

"Do you want me to ask a nurse if you can get something to help you sleep?"

"Ok, but for you too, tomorrows going to be a long day." Derek said as he pressed the button to call a nurse."

It was Nurse Olivia who came in and Derek quickly asked her for the sleeping drug.

Ok, I just need to go get some I'll be right back." She said leaving the room as she said it to go and get the sleeping drugs.

They turned to each other and hugged while they waited for Olivia to come back but by the time she came back they had both fallen asleep in each others arms. They had begun to relax as they hugged each other.

**A/N: ok guys so the next chapter or two will be the time before the surgery and the actual surgery. So please review I didn't get much the last time and I'm starting to wonder if you have been taken hostage or something. Even just an "update soon" or "You should change this…." Or "improve this" and suggestions are still welcome. Fellow writers you should all know how a review brightens your day and encourages you to carry on writing but I hope you enjoyed.**


	14. Prepping for the surgery

**Disclaimer for chapter 11/12: Do I look like I'm the luckiest person in the world……. No Shonda is. I don't own the show's base line or characters.**

**However I do own Mr. and Mrs. Hewitt and Emma Shannon and the cops AND Dr. Montez, I don't care if you use their names I do care if you use their personality**

**I really was going to update this yesterday but I got caught up reading a tale of two cities and it sequel by Lizzie9 you guys must really check it out **

**AND US A RESULT ONLY DID IT TODAY **

.net/s/3177428/1/A_Tale_Of_Two_Cities

_They turned to each other and hugged while they waited for Olivia to come back but by the time she came back they had both fallen asleep in each others arms. They had begun to relax as they hugged each other._

They were woken up by Dr. Bailey and the interns coming in to examine them.

"Hey, I thought I told you two to stay in separate beds as it is hospital protocol," Said Bailey as Derek gave his wife a quick kiss.

"You didn't seriously expect us to stay in separate beds while our daughter is missing did you?" Derek asked in disbelief but he could hear that Bailey wasn't really angry. "Even, if it was in the same room."

"No, I didn't but that is an extremely small bed so I had some hope," said Bailey wondering how they both manage to fit on it, but then again Meredith was extremely petite. "Ok but lets get on with this, Dr. Camden."

"Dr. Montez present," Said Doctor Camden pointing at one of his interns.

Meredith and Derek both turned to look at the intern. He quickly presented the case.

"Ok, good you'll be scrubbing in with the surgery Dr. Montez please prep Dr. Shepherd." Said Bailey handing him the chart, she turned to Meredith and said "Derek, your surgery is scheduled for 9:00 ok I'll see you then" and with that she walked out of the room with Dr. Camden and his interns following.

When the room was finally empty Derek turned to Meredith and hugged her

"Did you sleep ok?"

"As ok as I could, are you ready for the surgery?" Meredith asked she was more concerned about him. She knew what he was doing was the only way they could be sure their daughter was safe but she still didn't like him doing it she was praying that UNOS found a liver in time before her husband went in.

"Yes, it's gonna be fine." He said giving her the smile that made her week at the knees even after all this time. "It's gonna be fine, ok."

Choosing not to answer she snuggled into her husband chest, she truly wanted it to be fine but what if after all this they still didn't get their daughter back, Meredith would not survive if that happened. As it was she didn't want to think about it so she decided to try Izzie's idea of being positive even in the hardest of time, she just do it cautiously so. After all Izzie had made it through Cancer treatment being positive so it couldn't hurt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lexie came out of surgery at exactly the same time as her husband had, she had been doing an emergency bowel resection well he had been removing a woman's penis.

He quickly scrubbed out and went looking for his wife not knowing that she too had been in surgery; he was therefore surprised, when he bumped right into her coming into the scrub room to scrub out.

"You had a surgery too."

Yes, an emergency bowel resection, I was just about to go see Meredith and Derek, to check on how they doing." Lexie said. "Have you seen them today?"

"No, I haven't, remember I've been in surgery since 3 this morning, why Jane could not wait till a reasonable time to do this I don't know." He was angry he had not been happy about having to perform a non-emergent surgery at 3 in the morning especially when he could have been sleeping but Jane was paying the hospital a lot of money to make sure the thing was done right and the chief had insisted Mark give her whatever she wanted. Jane had wanted the surgery at this time and instead of asking why he had listened to the chief and not argued.

The only advantage was that it stopped him worrying about his godchild and best friend.

"Oh right, I'm sorry I forgot, I've been doing that a lot lately" Lexie said with a slight smile giving her husband a kiss.

As they parted he said "you have an excuse to feel tired and to ease down on things" he put a hand on her stomach and gave her another kiss.

"Yes I can't wait until I can hold her in my arms. I feel so sorry for Meredith and Derek, I know Meredith didn't want the child but when the child came, I've never seen her form such a tight attachment with anyone, I hope I have the same bond with my child and I really hope Emma is brought back okay."

"Hmm, come let's go see how Meredith and Derek are doing before his surgery," Mark said as he grasped her hand and they began to walk down the halls to their room."

Mark and Lexie walked into the room at almost the precise time Dr. Montez walked in to start prepping Derek it was 8:00 and he was slightly early but Derek had already been told that he liked to be thorough and early which could be both a hindrance and an advantage. Derek had already decided that he was going to tell him to only come back for the last half hour so he could spend more time with his wife.

"Hi, Dr Shepherd I'm here to prep you for your surgery," stated Dr. Montez in the excited voice that always came with an intern. He had only really known one intern who was pretty quite and businesslike through her whole internship and that was his wife but than again maybe he was a bit biased.

"Dr. Montez I'm grateful that you like to make sure that I'm fully prepped for the surgery but I'm going ask that you only come for the necessary 30 minutes." Said Derek staring at his wife as he said this but his wife jumped in, in her commanding voice that she rarely used outside the OR room but did so somewhat more than her husband

"No, Dr. Montez, just come back in 10 minute don't wait till 8:30 okay?" She had seen her sister and Mark standing at the door and wanted to speak to them before Dr. Montez began prepping.

Dr. Montez didn't know who to listen to, but after debating with himself he decided to listen to Meredith as she was the more scarier one and the woman who would kill him if something went wrong in the surgery due to the preparation, "okay, see you in ten"

"What was that about telling a doctor who prepared to be here longer to make sure everything's okay that he only needs to be here for half an hour?" Meredith berated her husband "You know very well that that time is set only so the intern get more time to themselves and the patient are prep sufficiently enough but not perfect?"

Derek did not reply to the question knowing full well that it would just make Meredith lecture him more instead he gave her a kiss.

Mark came in laughing and said, "You avoiding the subject man!"

This time he answered truthfully "Yeah" and then for the first time since the disappearance he laughed. Meredith was relieved to see him relax for just a second she knew why he wouldn't she herself was struggling; she wanted her daughter back, she wanted to never let her go but knowing that wasn't going to happen right now she was trying to manage as well as she could and to do that she needed too try relax.  
"We just wanted to check if you guys were okay," Lexie said causing the essence of the laugh that was still in the room to disappear

"We okay." Said Derek "Or should I say as okay as we can be, we just hoping that our daughter will be given back to us after this." He was worried Mrs. Hewitt did not strike him as the woman who would let their daughter go while she could still be caught and that meant she'd have to get away from the hospital and that meant that Mr. Hewitt would have to be well enough to leave the hospital to be transferred to another one and he knew that would take at least a week but he did not voice his opinion after all a plan might have already been put in place to make sure their daughter was returned to them as soon as the surgery was over and if that was the case he did not want to make his wife worry about when they would see their daughter.

"Earth to Derek. Earth to Derek" came through his thought but still he continued to dwell on what he was thinking about it was only when Meredith kissed him on the lips that he was lifted from he thoughts and as he returned the kiss he wonder what had brought it on and was planning on asking when once again he was told without asking. "Glad to see you finally back with us, what were you thinking of?"

"O, it's nothing, well it's something but not important." He said brushing it off

"Okay, well we, I and Lexie, said: "Good luck for the surgery and we'll speak to you after the surgery we better leave so that Dr. Montez can prep you." Said Mark it was only than that Derek realized the intern was back in the room.

"Okay I'll see you then." Derek said as Mark leant down to hug Meredith before turning to Derek and doing the same. As Mark gave Derek a quick hug he whispered in Derek's ear. "Man I know this is hard but we will all come out of this okay. You just need to stay positive Okay?" Derek turned to Mark; he had just received the shock of his life, he had never seen Mark like this, sure he had seen him come close but not like this.

While Mark was hugging Derek, Lexie said to Meredith "If you need to be with someone during his surgery come and find me okay!" And with that Lexie took her husband hand and walked out.

As soon as they walked out Meredith turned to the intern and ask, "Dr. Montez is it okay if I stay with my husband during the surgery or do you prefer to prep without the family."

"No it's fine" he said and Meredith gave Derek a kiss before stepping to the corner of the room so that Dr. Montez could prep him.

**A/n: I know this is a long chapter but I really want the surgery to be in the next one please read and review this will be the only particularly long one.**

**Please review, some of you are reading and not reviewing and therefore I do not know how you feel about the story. I don't know when I'm going to be able to update again but I go back to school soon and with school come not only the school day but extra-murals and homework but I will try to have one up every week but no promises. **


	15. The Surgery

**I'd really like to thank all my reviewer I know I should do it personally but a lot has come up and I barely get on the computer I don't know when I'll be able to update again because school starts soon and with other commitments besides school such as work and community service that is necessary to get done if I want to go in medicine I would still like to keep the little bit of the social life I have**

**But I will ****finish**** this story even if I don't update as regularly as I should I have it all in my mind and I hope you keep enjoying so read, find out how the surgery goes and review. You'll probably get an update between 1ce a week and 1ce every 2 weeks **

"_No it's fine" he said and Meredith gave Derek a kiss before stepping to the corner of the room so that Dr. Montez could prep him._

"Ok, I'm done, we now need to take you up to the OR," He told Derek before turning to Meredith, "Are you accompanying us up Mc—I mean Dr. Shepherd"

"Yes I am---------Wait what were you going to call me before you realized your slip?" she had heard the "Mc" and was pretty sure now that she had been "MC-ed" by the interns.

"Nothing, Nothing at all." Said Dr. Montez hurriedly "But we really do need to get your husband up to the OR, Bailey will kill me if im late!"

"Ok, Im coming." She said grasping her husbands hand as they started wheeling his bed out, she didn't really care about her "Mc-name." now and Dr Montez knew that but what he didn't realize is that when this whole ordeal was over Meredith would start to care and eventually she'd remember his slip of the tongue.

As they got to the door where the patients family weren't suppose to go through, Dr. Bailey met up with them and asked Derek if he was ready and after hearing him say yes turned to Meredith and said "Now, I'm guessing you want to watch the surgery from the gallery." Said DR. Bailey she had been debating with herself the whole morning about whether to allow it or not and since it wasn't that risky had decided that Meredith could do it only if she was doing something else as well and right now bailey had a whole lot of stapling to be done. She wanted her to work so that she wouldn't have her mind on everything.

"Yes, I do but I thought you wouldn't allow it, can I?" Meredith asked her voice still serious. She was still worried about her daughter. She wasn't too worried about Derek because Bailey was an excellent surgeon and it wasn't that risky but she was still slightly worried because it was still a surgery and being able to see what was going on would be a comfort "Because if you would prefer that I didn't, I will be fine waiting with my friends."

_She will probably also worry them wanting to know what's going on at all times, I did that when my son was ill and it would have been so much easier for me if I had been watching from the gallery _

"Yes you can, Grey." Bailey still called her that when both of the Dr. Shepherds were around as it was easier and called her Mrs. Dr. Shepherd when she asked one of the interns to go find her. "But you have to do some stapling for me."

"That's fine DR. Bailey." Said Meredith her voice still serious she had been planning on doing some of her administrative work that she had as a Chief resident while waiting for her husband to come out of surgery as she didn't want to think of what could go wrong and concentrating on the surgery without actually seeing what was going on in the surgery would have made her do just that. She wasn't sure how she would feel actually seeing the surgery but she supposed that it would calm her slightly, she hoped.

When Meredith had finished speaking to Dr. Bailey she turned to her husband and said, "I'll see you after the surgery." And she gave him a long lingering kiss before saying "Don't leave me."

"I won't okay sweetie I promise. I'll see you after the surgery okay and hopefully soon we will have our daughter back," He said, giving her arm a squeeze. He knew he had too fight the urge to go into the light if it was presented to him while he was under he had no intention of leaving his family especially after this And with that Dr. Montez began to wheel the stretcher into the OR section.

Meredith stood a little while longer watching them wheel Derek in to the OR before she went to the gallery she quickly went to check on Ricardo Hewitt.

She could see the surgical team prepping him for surgery which was good as it meant he was still alive, Meredith knew the minute he died that unless they had their daughter back, so would she. Emma was what Mrs. Hewitt was using to ensure that her husband was alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, Dr Shepherd, are you ready?" Dr Bailey said staring down at her colleague and friend on who she was about to operate.

"Yes Miranda, It's a beautiful night to save lives." He said adding in his saying that he said before every operation that he did and the fact that he was the patient this time didn't stop him.

"You do know this is my OR, Don't you and I don't say things like that." She replied jokingly. "We'll have you out in no time okay?"

"Yes I do but since I'm the patient and I do, I said it, besides I didn't say the whole saying, now where's the happy gas? The sooner this is done the sooner I get my child back."

And with that Bailey stepped aside so that the anesthesiologist could do his job.

And before she cut she find herself saying, "Alright people it's a beautiful night to save life, let's have some fun

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christina came into the gallery with a hot dog for Meredith as Bailey handed the half of the liver of her mentor to the intern that would be helping on the Hewitt surgery. Her name was Dr. Roscoe and she was apparently one of the top interns at her level. It looked like they had picked the best for the two surgeries.

"Here" she said handing the hotdog to Meredith "I'm figuring that you haven't eaten much since yesterday if anything so I brought you a hotdog."

"No I did I had a candy bar just now." Said Meredith she wasn't really hungry and had only eaten the candy bar because she had begun to feel faint due to the lack of food in her system and afterward she had felt sick "I'm not really hungry."

"Meredith, you need to eat and I mean proper food so that you strong for the next few days."

"I don't think I'm going to manage that, Christina every time I'm not busy with something or speaking to Derek, I'm worried sick about Emma and believing that she is okay and will be if everything goes as planned that is what got me through the night not to mention Derek's and your guys support."

Meredith turned back to watch the resident finish sewing up her husband and ran back too his room, to wait for her husband to be brought back; she couldn't handle being in the gallery any longer or in fact anywhere that there were doctors and nurses. The doctors that had come to watch the surgery had alternated between staring at the surgery and her. She hadn't minded the staring so much when they were gossiping about how she had slept with the married attending but for some reason she minded it now and she thought it was because this was so much harder for her than it was then. Christina followed her and saw that as she entered the room that Meredith had flopped down onto the bed and began crying, she rushed to her person's side and once again gave her a hug not knowing what to say.

But Meredith was grateful that Christina was there and it was when Derek was brought back to the room that she sat up and grabbed the hotdog from Christina. She really was hungry but she was also worried about her family. She wondered how Mr. Hewitt's surgery was going.

It was as, Derek was waking up that the phone call came from the kidnapper they had to have just brought Mr. Hewitt back to the room, She knew that they would have told the wife first before coming to tell them how the surgery had gone. This call was hopefully telling them that the surgery had gone well and that they could have their child back.

"This is Dr Grey- Shepherd speaking." She said softly not daring to ask how the surgery went. She knew Mrs. Hewitt would tell her, she knew, by telling her whether they could have their daughter back or not,"

**A/N: So how did the surgery go? If it went well when can they have their child back? I must tell you I was actually planning on having Derek code once but decided against it as he is healthy and it is probably very rare for you to code during this surgery so tell me what you think is going to happen. Oh and by the way I could really do with suggestions of a "Mc" name for Meredith because I will defiantly use it later on in the story. Please review.**


	16. after the surgery

**AN: Okay on a total unrelated story thing: Grey's Fan Need to give the actors and writers a break and to not judge the season before they've seen it. Sondra hasn't managed to fail me just yet and as a true Grey's fan I don't think she will manage to do it in season 6.**

**Now you people actually have to thank my school quad and My accounting teacher though they both don't know it they gave me the inspiration to continue the story I had major writers block and if it wasn't for them you'd have to wait another week. Now this would have been up yesterday but my computer kept switching off and had to go in for repairs. So read and find out how the surgeries went**

"_This is Dr Grey- Shepherd speaking." She said softly not daring to ask how the surgery went. She knew Mrs. Hewitt would tell her, she knew, by telling her whether they could have their daughter back or not,"_

"Hello Dr Grey, how are you?" said Mrs. Hewitt as if she was talking to an old friend

"Where is our daughter?" Meredith had planned to let the kidnapper tell her but she couldn't wait any longer and she knew by the way Mrs. Hewitt had greeted them that she would make the wait. "You said we could get our daughter back if we gave your husband a liver."

The kidnapper gave a laugh before saying, "you don't seriously think I'm going to give you your daughter back while I'm in the same hospital, you and your husband work, visiting my husband, do you?"

Meredith looked at Derek who was coming out of the anesthesia before screaming into the phone. "You promised us our daughter."

"Oh don't worry, you'll get your daughter back, just only as soon as my husband is stable enough to transport."

"But that could take a week or two." Meredith said panicky. "Are you telling me I can't see my daughter for a week or more?"

"Yup that exactly what I'm telling you." she said casually as if she was confirming something exciting to her friends.

"Can we at least speak to her again?" Meredith said being careful not to anger the kidnapper because what she actually wanted to say was that Mrs. Hewitt was a mean callous bitch who didn't care about hurting others and that she, (Meredith ) was surprise that she (Mrs. Hewitt) had a husband, but Meredith knew if she angered her she would not hesitate to hurt their daughter.

"No, she's not here, I'm at the hospital, I'll think about letting her phone you later." And with that Mrs. Hewitt dropped the phone. Meredith was for the first time since the ransom note they had received 24 hours ago, worried that Mrs. Hewitt might really hurt their daughter.

As Meredith put the phone down, she sank onto the chair that was at the side of her husband's bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Derek awoke properly from the anesthesia he was confused as to why he was in a hospital bed and it was only when he saw his wife with tears running down her face, staring straight ahead sitting in a chair next to the bed with Christina trying to calm her down, and felt the pain in his abdomen, that he remember the last 24 hours."

Any other time he would have found it slightly funny staring at the scene of Christina being emotional like she was but right now he was only worried about one thing. "What happened with the surgeries?"

He did not like the fact that his wife was crying it did not bode well with him, he really hoped that it wasn't related to his earlier thought of the kidnapper keeping their child for longer or worse.

It was Christina who replied. "The surgeries went okay; Bailey just came in and told us that Ricardo's body seems to be accepting the liver but that she wants him to be vigilantly monitored over the next 48 hour." It while before Christina continued and when she did she did it in a softer than usual voice and slower. "I don't know why she's crying, I only know that it was after the kidnapper last phoned when she sank on to that chair." Derek got off his bed trying to ignore the pain that he was feeling in his upper abdomen and gave his wife a hug as Christina finished her sentence. "I've been trying to find out what Mrs. Bitch said but she's been staring into nothing and not seeming to hair what I say. I'm worried she only becomes non- responsive when something's happened such as when you left her but then she pretends she's fine now she's not even pretending."

"Well what do you expect Emma's our daughter Yang," said Derek softly though it was clear from his words that he was slightly angry. He lifted his wife up gently ignoring the pain and climb back on to the bed holding onto her tight. "Mer, Honey you need to tell us what she said," She turned around and looked into her husband's eye before trying to speak. She opened her mouth 4 times before any words came out and with the word she began to sob. "She – She says that we will only get our daughter back when- ," Meredith took a deep breath before continuing, "When her husband is stable enough to transport." Derek was outraged as much has he knew there was a chance it could happen he thought it was cruel and heartless of Mrs. Hewitt to do this. "But that could take a week or two! Are you telling me I can't see my daughter for a week or more?" Derek echoed Meredith earlier words to the kidnapper.

"Can I say something?" Christina said gently not wanting to say anything that would angered Derek and she had sensed from his earlier response that Derek was uncharacteristically short tempered tonight and when he got like that anything could start him off

"About what Yang?" Derek said sharply more sharply and harshly than he had intended to

"About why I think Mrs. Hewitt is doing, not that I think her intentions are right but just what I think they are?"

"Then spit it out Yang." Derek said holding his wife tight while she was more upset than angry; Derek was more angry than upset "what am I missing here, it is not like you to be hesitant."

"I think that the kidnapper is keeping the child back because while she still has my godchild she knows that we wont get the police involved and while Ricardo Hewitt is still in the same hospital as you guys work in she will be visiting giving you the perfect opportunity to get her arrested, so she will probably give Emma back when she is able to get Mr. Hewitt out of the hospital." Christina said going more in depth to what Mrs. Hewitt had said over the phone and saying aloud Derek earlier thoughts. She had wondered why Derek had not figured it out though she would never say it aloud she thought Derek was a clever man. "And by the way in case you haven't realized this is not a normal event so I think it is ok if I'm not myself at least it makes me nicer you on the other hand, well…"

"Yang at least I don't have to say aloud what everyone else is probably thinking to feel okay and just by the way my daughter is missing I think I have a right to be angry?" Derek yelled. Christina and Derek continued to yell at each other until. Meredith shouted louder than them.

"STOP, OKAY, STOP," Meredith shouted at the both of them "Derek Christina is trying to be comforting and it something she is not used to so give her a chance and Christina, Our daughter is currently in the hands of a woman who is refusing to give her back until her husband is stable enough in other words we will get our daughter back when it suits her so Derek has a right to be angry and beside do you two always have to fight?" Meredith was pissed at the constant fighting of her husband and best friend especially during the very stressful situation that they were in.

"I'm sorry." They said simultaneously more to Meredith than to each other

"Okay but you don't need to say sorry to me you need to say sorry to each other please."

They said sorry to each other and tried to put meaning into them for the sake of Meredith and than Derek went back to hugging his wife tightly.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before the phone rang again. Derek put it on loudspeaker

"Hello." Said Derek. Both he and Meredith expecting to hear the kidnappers voice but were both equally happy when they heard the voice that came through the speaker at least they now both knew she was alive.

"Hello daddy." She said but before they could say anything the kidnapper voice came through the phone

"You have 30 minutes with your daughter, if you phone back because I'm not wasting my money."

"Okay." Derek said mystified as to what had brought around that twist in the kidnapper.

He quickly ended the call and redialed as he stared at Meredith in shocked.

"Hello, Jessica Hewitt speaking."

"It's Emma Parents."

"That was fast. Right you have 30 minute starting now."

"Hello sweetie."

"Mommy," Emma Squealed

**AN: I know I'm cruel even I am shocked at how cruel I am but I couldn't make this chapter much longer and if I had tried too you would have had too wait till next week for this part and the conversation but you will get it then.**

**And I'm really sorry about the suspension but even I knew when I got an idea like I did I couldn't let it go. please reveiw even if its to tell me you hate me for the added supense**


	17. Emma Chat part one

**A/N: I know it has been long but I got an extra long chapter which I'm going to divide up in to part one and two and I did warn you it wouldn't be as frequent so quite honestly I'm not feeling too bad because of it also I think Mrs. Hewitt has got my reviewer because I only had one review the last time which reminds me I would like to thank merderforever33 for reviewing my chapters every single time I update.**

"Hey Sweetie" said Meredith, her voice soft and gentle, "How You?"

"I'm ok but I miss you," Said Emma her voice soft. It Was not easy for them to hear their daughter say that she missed them because normally when they had to leave her with one of their friends, they knew exactly where she was and if they find themselves missing her they could just fly back home or get one of their to fly her over to wherever they were staying if it was work related. As it was they hardly ever went anywhere for longer than an overnight thing without Emma.

"We miss you as well sweetie, we're trying to get home as soon as possible and we sorry we didn't say goodbye properly." Said Derek what made this worse for him is that they hadn't been able to prepare themselves for the time away from each other like they normally did.

"Why couldn't I stay with one of my other aunties like I normally do daddy?"

Said Emma this was the one thing that confused her whenever her parents went away the left her with someone they knew she had met."

"Because Aunt Christina and Uncle Owen are on holiday and Aunt Izzie and Uncle Alex are working on call at the hospital and are not going to be home enough sweeties and you can't sleep in the day care center all the time." Lied Derek he hated lying to her but knew for her safety he had too. When they both worked on a night shift Emma would normally sleep in the little bed he had put in his office with one of the surrogate family always looking in on her but that was also usually only one night.

"And Aunt Lexie or Aunt Molly?" asked Emma. Meredith had tried to get to know her sister properly shortly after Emma was born knowing that it was not really her fault that Thatcher had never been involved in her life and wanting Emma to get to know her Maternal extended family she had also tried to reconcile with Thatcher and while they were now on speaking terms they rarely saw each other and Emma saw him only once every year. On the whole Emma knew her maternal aunties as well as she knew her paternal extended family but had never really known her maternal grandfather and treated Richard as her grandfather her paternal grandfather having died when Derek was a kid

"Your Aunt Molly, Aunt Lexie, Uncle Mark and Uncle Eric are with us." Said Derek this at least he said somewhat truthfully for Molly and her husband along with their 6 year old child had just walked in.

Molly had come over as soon as she had heard what had happened from Lexie as she had been in the car when she had heard she had brought the rest of her immediate family. Molly seeing them talking on the phone went over to Christina, greeting her and asking what had happened, Lexie hadn't give them much just the bare minimum of what had happened over the last 30 hours . Christina took her outside the room so that she could talk more freely.

"But why couldn't I stay where Laura is staying?" asked Emma. This was a question they hadn't expected and did not know how to answer and Laura hearing cousin ask where she was, was about to ask what she was talking about when her dad picked her up and took her out the room having seen what Derek and Meredith were trying to do and not wanting his daughter to ruin it.

"Because your aunty and uncle were on holiday, Emma, and they left Laura with Uncle Eric's Parents in New York," Said Meredith pulling a holiday place out of the air.

"Sweetie we really tried to get someone that you knew but we couldn't we are really sorry. " Meredith added trying desperately to calm her child who not only sounded upset but also angry. If one thing Meredith had learned from the conversation was that Emma possessed the same determination as Meredith herself when it cam to trying to solve a mystery.

Trying to get Emma off the subject and hoping for some clue as to how she was being treated, Derek asked, "So sweetie what have you been doing at Aunty Jessie?"

"Yesterday I played with my doll, I look at pictures in a book and I had Burger King for supper…" began Emma

"You went out...," Meredith interrupted sharing a surprised look with her husband. She hadn't meant to interrupt but she was just so surprised that Mrs. Hewitt had taken her out but then again she was just as surprised that Mrs. Hewitt let them have 30 minutes to speak with their Daughter.

"No Aunty Jess brought it home." Emma said sounding as though she thought her mom was slightly stupid or just ignorant. "I'm not allowed outside the house."

"Are you able to at least run around the house?" although Derek preferred Emma not to run around the house and rather outside he knew that Emma was an active child and got really upset and frustrated when she couldn't move around.

"When Aunt Jessie at home, I'm allowed to sometimes." said Emma glumly

"And what happens when she isn't at home?" Meredith asked quickly

"I have to sit in a room with a mean babysitter." Said Emma sounding really upset.

"How is she Mean sweetie?" Derek asked. He knew right away that Emma wasn't exaggerating because although Emma sometime exaggerated how nice a person was she never called anyone mean unless they really were or she was joking around with one of her parents or aunties who were pretending to tease her. Emma was a really clever child and being cheeky just like her father was, she herself started the joking around most of the time and their had only been one time when she had mistaken Christina teasing her for meanness and that had quickly been sorted out.

"I'm not allowed to talk or play with my doll that Aunt Jessie got me and she doesn't like the sound of me turning the pages in my book and she makes me sit and draw."

Emma's Answer made Derek really angry and he had to restrain himself from asking Emma to put Mrs. Hewitt on the phone so he could chew her out because he knew if he did that their time with their daughter would be up.

Meredith, who had seen the anger in his eyes and felt the anger radiating from him, put a hand around him to try and calm him.

She knew why because she herself was angry, Emma was a very active girl who liked to run around, play and sometimes like to page through books most of the time she tried to get one of the adults to read to her and only liked to draw when she felt like it which was rare and the art kit that she got for her birthday was barely touched.

"But did you have your nap sweetie?" it was already six 'o clock and he and Meredith made sure that Emma always had a nap in the afternoon and on the rare occasion that she didn't have an afternoon nap Derek and Meredith put her to bed early.

No, I'm only allowed to go to bed when she does." Emma said yawning

"And what time was that Em?" said Meredith being careful not to jump to conclusions and hoping it wasn't too late

"It was 10:00 last night," Said Emma. Emma had learnt to read digital clocks a week ago. Meredith and Derek had decided that it would be a good idea to teach her sp that she would know what time she would have to wait to till her mommy or daddy would pick her up from school. They had brought her a High School Musical Themed digital watch from Seattle Magic that they had been assured worked really well.

"And what time did you wake up?" said Derek not managing to keep out an unintentional hint of anger from his voice. He knew that Mrs. Hewitt had had to have gotten to the hospital at 7:30 if she had wanted to see her husband before the surgery. He and Meredith never allowed Emma to stay up later than 8:00 unless they went out and then they were slightly lenient.

"I don't know what time it was. Stop asking me these question if you want to know ask her." Emma said with another yawn she was getting frustrated with all the questions.

"Daddy, are you mad at me?" Emma had not missed the hint of anger and was upset she didn't know what she had done to make him angry and it made her really upset when she made her parents angry

"No sweetie, never at you." Said Derek in a gentle but firm tone too show that he really meant it


	18. Emma Chat part two

"Do you want mommy to read you a book sweetie?" Meredith said they had done it before. But then again, when they normally did it whoever was looking after Emma had a copy of the book Meredith would read to her because Meredith would normally give them a copy of the book that she had slipped in to her carry on bag and would help Emma to turn the pages. It was something they had come up with when Emma was two and was staying at her Aunt Molly while Meredith and Derek away on their first proper romantic vacation they had had since Emma was born on the one they had had before had been a double with Christina and Owen and they had looked after Emma for a while so that they could have some time alone but it had only been for a few hours and then Christina had come and said that she and Owen wanted to spend some time alone so Meredith and Derek had had to entertain Meredith for the rest of the weekend but on the next one they had decided to go alone and leave Emma with Meredith sister and niece. Meredith had phoned to say hi to Emma and Emma had ask her to read her a book and Emma did not want Molly to do it so Meredith had asked Emma to put molly back on the phone and had asked Molly if she had "Red riding and the wolf." The only child's book Meredith had with her and when Molly had said yes had explained to her what she wanted Molly to do, Molly had thought she was crazy but after seeing how well it work had adopted it for her to do when she was away for a night even if Eric was at home with Laura.

"Okay... But the only book i have here is Josh and his flying car." Emma said pronouncing the name of the book very slowly. Meredith was even more surprised that Mrs. Hewitt had given Emma a book to read than the fact that Emma had been able to read the title as Emma was a really clever child.

"Wait one second sweetie, we going to see if we got it here." Derek was sure he had seen it in the daycare when he had gone to pick Emma up they had been waiting for Meredith and Derek had taken a browse through the book shelf and signaled to Christina, who had walked in just as Emma had pronounced the name of the book, to please go find it.

"What where am I going to find it?" mouthed Christina. She was feeling tired and very hormonal.

Meredith sighed and mouthed to Christina "Look in the day care centre."

And preparing for more hesitation got up to take Christina out of the room so that she could remind her it was her god child who she would be letting down when Christina started sprinting out the room obviously to get the book.

After Christina had sprinted out of sight, Meredith turned to Derek who had begun talking to Emma about a fish he had once caught. She gave a shake of her head and smiled, she wondered how her husband and daughter got on the topics they did and how they calmed each other down without trying really hard. Whether Emma had inherited her dad's love of fishing or had learned to love fishing with the monthly fishing day Derek took the family on, Meredith did not know, all she knew was that the days spent by the lake each month only Derek and Emma fish or rather Derek helped Emma and Meredith loved to watch them fish. She stood listening to them talking or rather Derek doing most of the talking before saying to Emma as she put her arms around her husband again "is daddy boring you/"

"Kind of, im getting tired of listening to him talk about himself?" said Emma in a voice that indicated she was only teasing growing up around her parents and their friends she had become quite accomplished at teasing especially her own dad who had a big ego.

Derek face took on an expression of mock offence as he replied "But we were talking about the biggest fish I ever caught, it wasn't just about me?"

"But it was mostly about you daddy."

"I'm not even going to try and fight that." Said Derek in a defeated tone

"Because you know your daughters right, right?" said Meredith as Emma's cute giggle came through the phone.

If anything had been achieved by the short bantering session was that Emma had cheered up a bit. "No because my 4 year old daughter is too clever for me." Derek said, as Christina came running back into the room with the book, Molly following and Emma giggle once again coming through the phone.

"She right about that." Mouthed Christina as Meredith took the book from her.

"Okay sweetie, we find the book, have you still got a copy on your side?" said Meredith as she took her arm from around Derek's waist and put the book properly on her lap

"Yes Mommy"

"Okay when you daddy or I tell you to turn a page you must, Okay?"

"Okay"

"Okay is your book closed?"

"Yes Mommy."

"Okay open the cover!"

"Now turn the page."

"Josh and his flying toy, turn a page again," Said Meredith reading the title.

"One day a boy name josh was eagerly awaiting his birthday present when…"

Meredith began reading. Meredith and Derek each took turns reading a page to their daughter like they did when they were putting her to bed and they were all home which was most of the time as Derek and Meredith took a lot more Day shifts and Meredith and Derek brought their paperwork home with both of them doing it after they had put Emma to bed instead of staying at the hospital and doing it, of course their were though occasion when a big trauma would come through and they'd be paged to the hospital or when they had a night shift they usually then took Emma to their office and when only one of them was working a night shift they sometimes all went to the hospital and slept in Meredith office where she had a sleeper couch and where Derek and Meredith would sleep when they were on call since Derek's office which was right next door to Meredith had Emma's bed .

Meredith had only recently got an office and it was only because her 5th year residency was almost up

When they finished reading the book Emma said, "Aunt Jessie say I have to say goodbye now so night mommy, Daddy." Causing both Meredith and Derek to look at their watch both sure they hadn't had their full 30 minutes.

They were right they had only had 26 minutes and to some that might seem silly and not such a big deal but to them it was a big deal it was their daughter and time with their daughter, something they didn't usually have to fight for, they were now fighting for.

"Good night sweetie, we will see you soon," Said Meredith a tear running down her face as she realized that she might not talk to her daughter for another week or two.

"Good night Em, lots of kisses form both of us sweetie sleep tight,' Said Derek as he pulled Meredith into a hug. "Please put Aunt Jess on the phone."

"Night Mommy and Daddy" said Emma. Both Meredith and Derek could clearly hear the tears in her voice and it broke their hearts.

They heard Emma calling for Aunt Jessica to come to the phone and waited +/- 30 seconds in which Derek gave Meredith a kiss before they heard the sound of a slap and Mrs. Hewitt shouting at their child. "You come and found me, it's a portable phone and you've got legs."

The gratefulness both of them had felt for the speaking time with their daughter had vanished in the last 5 minute had vanished out the door and been replaced by a anger so deep it scared both of them

"Hello I hope you enjoyed-"but Derek never let her finish

He began yelling at her, forgetting about the risks. "How dare you shout at and slap our daughter she is so much better than you …" he continued shouting at Mrs. Hewitt as Meredith pulled out the hug and it was only when Meredith finally shouted at him " Derek, Calm Down." that he realized that she wanted him to calm down and to remember the risk.

"If you want to yell at me like that I don't mind mistreating your daughter more what I'm doing now is mild."

"No please don't." said Meredith her voice frantic and worried she turned to glare at Derek who had his head in his hands.

"I won't but considered this your first and last warning."

They heard the sound of the end call as Mark and Lexie walked in they had com earlier but had decide to come back later when they saw the two of them talking to their daughter on the phone.

**A/N: okay the next chapter or 2 will be discussion between Meredith and Derek and the other character as they each find out the latest developments it will include the other 5****th**** years resident (2nd years in the actual show) and some of the attending and definitely the chief and then the chapter after that will jump a week or two later (haven't decided yet)**

**And those 2/3 chapters will wrap up part of the action plot after that I might have an epilogue or go straight into the sequel which will deal with the other part of the action plot either way I'm doing the sequel. I will reply personally to each review I received fore this story before starting on the sequel I'd like to thank everyone for the suggestion for Meredith "Mc- name which will either be used in the wrap up or in the sequel haven't decided that yet either **

**Please vote for your favorite Mc-name**

**Mcmommy**

**Mctwisty**

**Mcdevil**

**And any more suggestions**


	19. The fight

**Disclaimer: I had this dream that I owned them, unfortunately I woke up. I'm not making money from this and I don't own Meredith, Derek and all the others Grey's Characters**

**A/n: this chapter was extremely hard probably because of what it involved and how I wanted it to go especially the end part just bare with me when you get to the sticky part and read the whole chapter before giving it up as a bad one. I had to start the beginning 4 time before I felt it was the right beginning to the chapter and I'm still not completely happy with it.**

Both Meredith and Derek thought about how long they would have to wait to see their daughter again. They were so consumed by their thoughts and their anger that they didn't comprehend the fact that Lexie and Mark had walked in and did not care about Christina and Molly, Lexie and Mark both watched them hug each other and then stare into space while both Christina and Molly were having a whispered conversation about the kidnapping

"That bitch, how can she do this? They did nothing to her or her husband and now she's hurting their daughter for what?" Whispered Christina angrily

"I get where you going but remembered she didn't take their daughter for revenge, she took their daughter so that she could get her husband a liver though why she's hurting her daughter is beyond me and it not fair both Meredith and Derek are ethical doctors." Whispered Molly reminding Christina of the fact that their daughter was not taken for revenge

"It's not and besides Meredith went and checked on Mr. Hewitt every day even though she was no longer responsible for him just to see how he was doing, I mean if it were me and my services were no longer needed I would not check on him nearly as often. I mean he was cleared for driving and all that shit two weeks ago and she still checked on him. If anything Mrs. Hewitt should be thanking her not hurting her." Said Christina

"But I just remembered she signed the note revenger what that suppose to mean is their maybe something more to what we seeing that maybe Mrs. Hewitt knows them from somewhere before?"

"I don't know maybe she just signed that like that to make them more scared." Said Christina

"But for what reason? It's like she is after revenge." Whispered Lexie joining in to the conversation

"But for-?"

Christina was interrupted by Derek who suddenly began shouting his anger out "That bitch how could she? She has no right to hurt our daughter what did we do. Why does she want revenge on us? If she really wants revenge she should have take one of us not our daughter I mean she 4 years old, she's innocent ……" Derek continued to shout until eventually Meredith could take it no more

"Derek you need to calm down, ranting and raving doesn't help." said Meredith, she was also angry but she also knew that shouting would not make Mrs. Hewitt more inclined to give their daughter back

Derek turned on Meredith not caring who he was he was letting his anger out on." You're one to talk if you hadn't checked on him even after he was off your service this might not be happening." Derek shouted at her.

"Oh so now it's my fault because I was being a good doctor and person and checking in on a patient of mine who was still in the hospital." Said Meredith retaliating Derek had hurt her by telling her it was her fault

"It because you were being a bad mother," said Derek he didn't believe that but he had been blaming himself and needed someone else to put the blame on at this point Lexie was about to say something when Meredith held up her hand.

"I was not being a bad mother, I checked on him during my shift and always made it back in time for dinner at home in the last two weeks and at lunch time I always saw Emma and spent a little time with her before going to see Mr. Hewitt. So who are you to tell me I'm a bad mother. You do exactly the same thing and don't tell me you don't you ass and I don't see you calling yourself a bad father" Said Meredith tears starting to pour down her face. "The only reason you have such an issue with it is because it has caused our daughter to be kidnapped."

"I don't go and check on my patient physically every day I normally just ask the current doctor on the case. I don't get close to my patients like you clearly did with this patient."

"I did not get close with the patient, I just checked up on him I might have done it slightly different to you but it was with exactly the same intention as you."

"Fine but if you hadn't made a point of telling your patient about the importance of your daughter, she wouldn't have known who to target."

"Oh so now it my fault your saying that I should've seen this coming, I should have known that my patient wife would kidnap my daughter." cried Meredith.

"Our daughter, Emma is both of our daughter and-"

"I never said she wasn't both of ours but you're not acting very much like the father of Emma that I know, Emma's father doesn't accuse people without proof he checks up on things and he doesn't blame people for things they couldn't possibly control. You, the person standing here shouting at me, look very much like Emma's father but you see Emma's father is a nice guy. In fact you reminding me very much of the Derek I knew for a short while four years ago. A Derek that-"

But Derek did not let her finish he began shouting at her again "Oh so now I'm not allowed to be angry and you know you remind me of what your mother did to you as a kid."

Mark, Lexie, Christina, Izzie and Alex (who had come into the room as the fight began) and Molly had been watching the fight, all of them angry at Derek but having seen Meredith put up her hand had respectably allowed them to try and sort it out but now watching Meredith begin to sob, Mark moved forward and physically removed Derek out of the room, not caring about the fact that Derek was probably in pain from the surgery still, so that he could talk some sense in him while Lexie, Christina and Izzie both rushed forward to try and calm Meredith down while Molly just stood there too horrified at what she had just seen to move

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Derek she just as upset about this as you are and she couldn't have seen this coming how dare you blame her, She you wife for fuck sake and if anyone reminded me of Ellis Grey it was you. If I were you I go beg for her apology and im not sure that if I were her I would forgive you right away. You may be scared about your daughter but so is she and she definitely did not want your daughter to be kidnap and she couldn't possibly have known it was going to happen and man don't tell me you don't tell your patients about the importance of your daughter because I've seen you do it."

Mark screamed at him bringing Derek out of the trance of anger he had been in

Derek did not respond instead he ran back into the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in the room Lexie, Christina and Izzie were trying to calm Meredith.

"He didn't mean what he said Meredith, His just worried about Emma His not thinking straight." Said Lexie and it was the shock of hearing anyone defend Derek after what he had just said that made Meredith forget or at least partly forget what Derek had said to her.

"You're defending Derek?" Christina said angrily. "After what he just said to her."

"Yeah I am but not because I think what he said was right because I really don't but because I'm pretty sure he didn't mean it." said Lexie because as many problem as they had, had when she first met them, she fully believe that they had passed over the obstacle of their relationship and over the issue each of them had

"Yeah well he shouldn't have said it, he's an asshole." Said Molly speaking for the first time

Lexie was about to responded when Derek came bursting back in to the room and said in a pleading voice. "Oh no, oh no, im so sorry Meredith I really didn't mean what I said I'm just angry at Mrs. Hewitt and I wasn't thinking I don't blame you, I really don't."

"Yeah well, you had to have some kind of inner thinking of it to blame me those words didn't just come from nowhere." Said Meredith she was still really hurt by what her husband had said to her

"No sweetie it not you I blame –"said Derek pausing to catch his breath.

Meredith who took it as a finished sentence said, "You said it and now your feeling sorry so you hoping I would believe your sob story of not actually meaning what you said all I'm saying is it not coming from nowhere." Screamed Meredith, quite honestly she was ready to fall right back in his arm and would have if he hadn't hurt her "you son –"

But Meredith was interrupted by Derek. "It did come from somewhere-"seeing that Meredith was about to say something he held up his hand. "I blame myself not you, I just I lost it and not thinking about who I was blaming I blamed you, I just couldn't think it was my fault anymore I really am sorry Mer." Derek said with a sad look on his face.

Hearing Derek say he blamed himself stopped Meredith in her tracks she had been about to slap Derek after he had said that it did come from somewhere and as Meredith lowered her hand she said. "You blame yourself? But why?" She didn't blame Derek and could see no way he could possibly blame himself

"Because I said we should send her to a school that was a few street away so that we could get her use to us not visiting every day and not the school next to the hospital where if you want you could go see her during her break." Said Derek downheartedly

"But Derek I agreed I said it was okay and anyway even if she had gone to the school next door, Mrs. Hewitt would have found a way to take her, she was determined that her husband get a liver." Said Meredith giving him a hug even though she was receiving a scandalized look from Christina who still thought he was telling a sob story. "You need to know it is not your fault."

"okay." Said Derek even though he was not sure he believed that. "I'm sorry I should never have said what I said and I must have reminded you scarily of me 4 years ago and I realize that if you still angry at me you have every right to be."

"I kind of am but do you really believe I'm a bad mother?" said Meredith she was truthfully still slightly angry and worried that he did think that she was a bad mother " and that I shouldn't have been talking about our daughter to Mr. Hewitt"

"No, I don't Mer; I would've never said that to you if I had been thinking clearly, and I do talk about Emma to my patient as well, you could never have foreseen this happening." Said Derek truly regretting what he had said to Meredith

And against Meredith will she was kissing Derek and at that Christina found her voice.

"How can you believe what he is saying to you he just making it up so that he can get into your pants?" said Christina

It was not Meredith who responded but Derek "No Dr. Yang I am not making it up I really did not mean to hurt my wife who happens to be the love of my life."

"Yet strangely you do continually I have to use two hand to count the amount of time you have hurt her and it is slowly escalating to 3," Said Christina. "Not telling her about your wife, than choosing your wife over her and then telling her that the highlight of your week was flirting with another woman, calling her a whore because she moved on with her life after you hurt her, Rose, shouting at her after you killed a patient and now this. If she really the love of your life why do you hurt her so much?"

"Because-," But their fighting was once again interrupted by Meredith "Stop it just stop fighting both of you can you not control your urge to fight for more than a few hours."

"Christina he is my husband I love him and I hurt him as well so we even though admittedly his hurt me, I've done the same. Now can you all leave us alone so that we can breathe?" Meredith said she loved the fact that they were showing their support but she needed a few hours without them in the room.

"But..." Christina said while everyone started to walk slowly and hesitant out of the room.

"Christina!'" Meredith said firmly getting up to usher her out the room and then closing the door behind her before turning to her husband and giving him a hug and saying "Please stop getting all angry on me. I don't like it and it hurts me emotionally as ell as my trust level which as strong as they have grown are not invincible."

"Okay I really am sorry," Said Derek giving her a kiss on the head.

**A/N: ok this was an extremely hard chapter to write and I'm sorry if it is not perfect I didn't like writing the fight it hurt me but it had to happen they needed to fight I'm sorry as you could see I didn't have them fighting to long and tried to have it as realistic as possible but I'm not sure I succeeded okay I know I said originally it would be two chapter of conversation but I think there will still be another 2 after this I hope not but there might be. **

**Now the Mc-names: (thank you for voting. To those who didn't please do. To those who did please continue to vote and suggest)**

**Mcmommy**

**Mctwisty**

**Mcdevil**

**McDarkAndTwisty.***

***New name**

**Oh by the way I will have a link leading to the picture of Mrs. Hewitt and Mr. Hewitt up soon on my profile**


	20. Truth

**A/N: okay guys sorry this took so long but my mom's been in hospital so I was visiting her she's okay now and I also had a Bio test and if you know me and bio. All I do the night before a bio test is study bio but I think the test was for grade 9 because I didn't study as much as usual and never mind it frying my brain I think there's a chance I got over 60 % okay it's extra long and I've decided not to split in two so it will probably only be this particular chapter that's so long**

An hour later

Meredith and Derek were busy talking when Dr. Montez came in to check on Derek vitals. They had been wondering when he would come check on his vital the last time had been just as Derek was waking up he had seen Meredith crying and didn't know what to do so he went about only checking Derek vital he was glad to see they were in an happier atmosphere when they came in. In fact because of the length of time between Derek's vital being checked and the fact that only one intern had entered the room since being assigned to the case, they were both certain that the intern had been told to give them privacy.

Dr. Montez had actually come earlier but seeing the two of them fighting had exited quickly.

"Hi, Dr. Shepherd can you please sit up I need to check your vitals." Dr. Montez said

As Derek sat up he turned to his wife before allowing Dr. Montez to examine him and asked "Do you want to get a cup of coffee while he examines me?"

"Sure," Said Meredith she was actually hungry and supper was still to be served. Normally they did not bring food up for the patient family but the chief had told the chef in the kitchen that he was to bring up menus for both the patient and wife. Normally he wouldn't have allowed it even for Meredith and Derek but under the circumstances he had allowed it and let the wall down. As it was 5:30pm and supper was due at 6:30 Meredith had decided she would also get herself a chocolate. "Can I get you anything?"

"Yes can I please have a muesli bar?" Derek said

"Do you always have to eat so healthy?" Meredith said exasperated "Can't I get you a chocolate bar?"

"No and I don't always eat healthy just most of the time."

"Unless your daughter convinces you otherwise you do" said Meredith, "and let's face it she can make you do anything with that smile of hers."

"Yeah" said Derek as both he and Meredith slipped into silence. They could normally talk for hours about their daughter but over the last 2 day mentioning her name almost always brought total silence or anger.

After a few seconds of silence Meredith said. "Ok I better go get the coffee and your muesli bar. You sure you don't want a chocolate bar?" She asked some hope in her voice

"Nope." Said Derek as he finally allowed Dr. Montez to start doing the check up

Meredith gave her husband a quick kiss and left the room.

Outside the room she saw Alex "Where you going?"

"To get myself a cup of coffee and a chocolate bar and Derek a muesli bar," said Meredith she hadn't really had a conversation with him since the whole ordeal had begun and Alex had heard from the various other people all that had happened..

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay or at least as okay as I can be." Said Meredith

"And Derek," Meredith thought he was about to ask how Derek was doing but as he finished the sentence Meredith knew that was far from he thoughts "has he stopped yelling at you?" he was still angry about what Derek had said to Meredith it was the one thing he had personally heard and witnessed.

Meredith saw the anger in his eyes and knew that her friends were still angry at him she herself had been angry but after talking to Derek had calmed down. "He has." And when Alex still looked angry she added. "Alex give him a break, we don't know when we're going to be seeing our daughter and we worried as hell. He is stressed out and he didn't mean what he said."

"So you're also stressed out too and I don't see you yelling out at anyone, saying things you don't mean," Said Christina coming up behind them with Owen following her. Owen leant over and gave Meredith a hug and said "I'm sorry." He didn't know what else to say and his word had a double meaning he was sorry about the fact that their daughter was missing and that Christina was still berating Derek

"Christina, we all handle our stress differently and for the 100th time can you and Derek please stop fighting?" Meredith said as she poured her cup of coffee and headed to the vending machine consciously aware of the stare's other people were sending her way and the whispering.

"It's not me it's him," Christina said as they stopped at the vending machine and Meredith put coins into the machine, "and let me guess what you getting for him, a health snack bar right?"

"Yes and it's both of you and you getting on my already frayed nerve."

"Hi, guys, hey Meredith what you getting?" Izzie said giving her husband a kiss.

"She is getting McDreamy his daily health snack bar." Christina said. The anger in her voice was clear. Christina still called Derek, McDreamy, and would probably never stop. She was the only one who still used it frequently especially when she was angry at him.

"Christina can you just stop being angry at him." Meredith said as Lexie joined them careful not to put a hand on her stomach, she and Christina had both decided to keep their pregnancy from Meredith while she was going through this ordeal but had told each other or rather Lexie had told Christina because she couldn't keep it to herself and Christina had then spilled. Both of them had told their husbands they weren't allowed to tell anyone until they told Meredith.

Meredith could remember only one time both of them had agreed over something big and in that situation she had disagreed with them both. It had been over William Dunn, They had both thought that because of what he had done that he didn't deserve sympathy but Meredith was the kind of person who had sympathy for a murder and had not signed the consent form for the surgery when Derek had offered it to her however it was Christina who acted as the second doctor who gave the permission for his surgery.

"Meredith, Meredith." The chief called from down the hallway

Meredith turned and stop waiting for the chief to catch up and when he did she immediately began walking again desperate to get back the room, she once again had a whole entourage following her and before turning to the chief said to them "Guys please if you want to talk to us come see us during the visiting hours I don't need you following me all day."

"Fine, if that's the way you want to be." Said Christina irritated.

"Christina," warned Meredith. She was getting tired with Christina being irritated all the time

"What?"

"Just please go. I will speak to you later okay" said Meredith before turning to the chief and saying. "What's up chief?"

"I just wanted to check how you guys were doing in fact I was heading to Derek's room now. So how are you feeling?"

Meredith was tired of repeating how they were doing and snapped, "How do you think we're doing? Our daughters in the hands of a woman who is capable of who knows what."

"I'm sorry." The chief stammered. "I shouldn't have asked I should have used my brain."

"No it's alright, I didn't mean to snap. I'm just so worried and stressed and scared, I need to hold and see her again…"

Richard put a hand on Meredith's shoulder as they entered Derek's room. "Meredith you're rambling."

"Oh, I'm sorry like I said I'm stressed and I'm doing things I don't normally do…." Meredith rambled as she went to sit on Derek's bed and handed him the muesli bar. Derek gave Meredith another kiss and when he pulled away gently said "You're rambling again and you ramble a lot." Derek said with a smile.

"I'm sorry." said Meredith

"Don't be it's one of the many things I love about you." Said Derek with another smile as Meredith unwrapped her chocolate bar. "I also love your affinity for junk food even though I don't understand it." In truth Meredith was not as much a junk-food addict as rose was but she did still love her junk food and Derek loved her more than she could ever love another woman, Rose or Addison.

They had completely forgotten about the chief and when Meredith leant down to give Derek another kiss he cleared his throat. Derek and Meredith quickly broke apart and Derek put his arm around Meredith as The chief said, "Thank you, I felt as if you guys were going to _do it_ right here in _front of me _on a _hospital bed_," putting great amount of emphasis on choice words.

Derek and Meredith both smiled as he emphasized the words "Hospital Bed."

He obviously did not know of last night and they wondered what he would say if he did; in fact they wondered what Bailey would say if she knew what had actually gone on in the bed last night. Meredith suspected that she did know and was refraining from expressing her disgust because of the situation after all Bailey knew everything.

"So how is your pain on a level of 1 to 10?"

"5 if you're talking about my physical pain." Said Derek, "How's Ricardo?" he added bringing everyone back down to the pains that earth hold for them.

"He's stable for now. Bailey will come and tell you about the surgery in more detail." Bailey had told the chief that she had come in earlier and told them that Mr. Hewitt was stable.

Derek did not miss the hesitation in his sentence as he talked about the surgery or the fact that he wasn't telling them but rather saying that Bailey would. "Richard, what happened in the surgery? What are you not telling us?"

"I'm going to let Bailey tell you she was the one that performed the surgery and so she knows the detail." In truth he had been watching from the gallery and could have told them quite as accurately as Bailey could have but he was not ready to tell he ex-mistress's daughter (who was like a daughter to him) and his friend the severity of what had happened in the surgery. Besides there was very little chance of it happening again.

"Chief, I know that you were watching from the gallery, what happened?" Meredith knew that the chief watched every important surgery that happened in the four walls of Seattle Grace hospital and that although this was not a very important surgery but because the outcome of it would determine the life of a child who had grown very close to his and everyone else who worked at the hospital's heart the chief had definitely been watching especially since he had only watched Derek's for a few seconds. She also knew that if something bad had not happened during the course of the surgery that he would be telling them how the surgery went.

But the chief was saved from answering by the beeping of his pager. Both Meredith and Derek knew by the look of horror on the chief's face that he was being paged to Ricardo Hewitt's room and it was probably 911.

I've got to go. I'll be back as soon as possible."

They sat in silence for a few seconds, they seem to have grown accustomed to going in to silence over the last two day, and then Derek said tersely, "Please pass me my wheelchair Mer."

"Where are you going?" Meredith asked though she suspected she knew the answer she herself wanted to rush toward his room.

"To Ricardo's room, are you coming?" Derek replied as Meredith helped him into the wheelchair.

"Of course I am. I am not waiting in this room alone going crazy with worry." She said as she pushed Derek's wheelchair out the room and down the hall.

When they got to Ricardo's room they saw both Lexie and Mark standing outside the room guarding the door. "I'm sorry man you not allowed in." Mark said as Meredith looking over Lexie shoulders she saw that the monitor was displaying the fact that Mr. Hewitt's heart was beating to fast as if the stress was too much for him.

"I'm sorry but you very much mistaken if you think I'm going to let you keep me out the room." Derek said

"I'm with him." Meredith agreed with Derek as she began to shove her way through the arms of her sister and Mark.

"Come on Mark please." Derek said as he heard Christina order them to administer another drug

"No ways Bailey scare me more than you and I still owe her a lot of favors." It was as he was thinking of all the things bailey had done for him that Meredith and Derek got through into the room. Meredith had pushed hard against Marks arm that seemed to have forgotten that he was suppose to be keeping them out and had pushed his arm down and Derek had quickly wheeled in.

As they entered the room they saw Christina massaging Mr. Hewitt's neck and also notice that his heart rate seem to be going back to normal. "Can someone please tell me why I was paged now?" Christina said the irritation in her voice clear. "Who paged me?"

"I did. I meant to page Bailey only but by an accident I paged you and the chief too." Nurse Olivia said putting her hand up as Bailey quickly checked Mr. Hewitt over and than asked.

"Can I ask what got you so stressed out?" Bailey said after checking the scans that they had done 30 minute prior to his heart rate speeding up and seeing that every thing seemed to be going up."

"I got a phone call from work and they have gone and done something stupid. Oh, the idiots."

"Okay well I'm ordering you to stay off the phone and to do nothing work related until you're out of the hospital." Bailey said. "We don't want a scare like that again and clearly whatever's happening at the offices is stressing you out major."

"But I need to make sure my business stays running," said Ricardo

"No what you need to do is to get better so that you can continue to run your business for many years to come." Said Dr. Bailey making it quite clear that her instruction were to be followed, she added in a lower voice "and so that we can get your wife out of our hair and Emma back."

"Sorry what was that Dr. Bailey?" Ricardo interrupted her thoughts looking confused

"Nothing just thinking to myself." Bailey said nervously. Luckily Mr. Hewitt did not notice the nervousness but he still persisted. "I thought I heard you say that my wife must get out your hair and something about wanting a child or person named Emma back. What has my wife done now?"

"Nothing she just been such a nag about us looking after you properly." Derek said quickly. It was quite apparent that Mr. Hewitt did not know what his wife had done to get him a liver and Derek was certain that Jessica Hewitt did not want her husband to know

"Dr. Shepherd why are you in a wheel chair." Mr. Hewitt asked. He did not know Dr. Shepherd that well but had seen him quite often when he was under the service of Meredith. Meredith would quite often round on him last before going home for the night and Derek would come and see if she was ready to go home to their daughter. Come to think of it Ricardo had never known their daughters name but was pretty sure he had once heard them talk about someone named Emma

"Oh it's a long story to simplify I had a small accident." Said Derek telling a lie to ensure his daughters safety

_No she couldn't have, Jessica wouldn't not to them. _**(AN: this is Ricardo's thought) **

"What's your Daughter name again?"

"Shannon." Meredith said using her daughter's second name with out a moment's hesitation.

"So it's not Emma," asked Mr. Hewitt once more

But this time Meredith was not so successful at lying and a sob caught in her throat as she said "No."

"It is, it that why you want me to hurry up and go home. Jessica took your daughter and that why I got a liver so fast and why I'm getting the best possible medical care." Said Ricardo as everything came together in his mind

"Yes that's true but obviously your wife didn't tell you and if she finds out we did I don't want here to hurt Emma please you can't let her know that you know." Derek said this all quite quickly with pleading eyes

"I won't." He said. He had known that his wife could be quite cruel sometime but he had never imagine her sinking this low and he could not believe she could do it to one of the kindest and best surgeon he had ever known. "But are you sure because she's probably not going to give it back without me getting out of here first."

"We figured as much from her phone call but I'm glad your not involved." Meredith said she was glad to see that the guy he had gotten to know over the last 8 weeks was still there

Derek grabbed the chart while Bailey was talking to Lexie and Mark outside the room.

But just as he began to read it, Bailey came back in and grabbed the chart from him. "I'll take that thank you very much and can I see both of you outside now." Said Bailey sternly before turning to the patient and saying "Mr. Hewitt is it okay if we leave you to it, supper should be here soon."

"No it's fine."

"Please don't let your wife know that you know please." Said Derek before exiting the room

"I'm so sorry." Mr. Hewitt said to Meredith the only one still in the room "I really didn't want this to happen."

"Not your fault." Meredith replied before exiting the room

"Ok you're both here, the chief told me you want to know exactly what happened in the surgery," Said Bailey flipping open the chart.

"Not the whole thing just what happened that got him so worked up that he can't tells us about it."

"His heart stopped while they were waiting for your half of the liver his liver was still in but his heart stopped just as I walked in with the liver. We got it started quite quickly but it did stop."

"How quickly?' Derek asked

"He was down maybe 30 seconds." Bailey said

"Is that all?" Meredith said. "But why couldn't the chief tell us that?"

Meredith wouldn't have had such a problem because while that was bad it was better that it had happened while his old liver was still in.

"Yes it is all and Meredith you may not see it but you're like a daughter to him." Bailey said talking sense like she always did. "Now I want you to go back to your bed Derek. You just had surgery too."

"Well the chief was in our room when he got the 911 page, you didn't honestly expect me to just stay in the room and I want someone monitoring Ricardo."

"I know how to do my job Derek and part of my job is that my patient recovers properly and that not happening here. Now go to your room."

"Okay. I'm going, I'm going." Derek said as Dr. Bailey grabbed the wheelchair from Meredith and began to push him out the door. "Just make sure he doesn't stress about work too much please."

"Derek we doing routine test probably even more than usual, so just please for once be the patient it will do you good."

"Dr. Bailey, tell me again how we're suppose to stop worrying about his health when it affects our daughter's life?" Meredith said leaving Dr. Bailey speechless for once. After a pause, "I'm sorry I just…" Meredith said as she realized what she had said previously.

When they got to Derek room dr. bailey said. "Now get some rest and try and keep your pants on for one night."

"Dr. Bailey when is Ricardo going to be able to be transported?" Derek asked

"Well if it's too another Hospital I'd say in about a week. If it's to Home anywhere from 2 weeks to 3 weeks. "Said Dr Bailey, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah well I just wish that this hadn't happen I keep hoping that I'm going to wake up and my daughter will be in the next room

**A.N. okay guy's next chapters the jump I decided that you guys are going to vote as to whether you want George in the story if you do, George and Callie are currently away and will probably come into my next Chapter. If not Callie is currently away. Okay now the Mc-name for Meredith **

**Mcmommy***

**Mctwisty**

**Mcdevil**

**McDarkAndTwisty.****

**Anymore suggestions are welcome**

**** Received most votes so far **

***my favourite **

**But I will go probably by your guy's choice**


	21. Demands

**Disclaimer: Greys is not mine. I wish**

**Ok guys a question was asked about my decision on the mc -name I will decide in the next week and will probably put it in to use there is a very small chance it will be used in the epilogue. I'm dying to see season 6's premiere only seeing it tomorrow so please don't ruin for me until Wednesday. To all my S.A readers happy belated Heritage day. **

A week and a half later

Derek was in his room talking on the phone to his sister Kathleen, Meredith had gone to see how Ricardo was progressing, Ricardo was scheduled to be let out at the end of the week on the condition that he followed he medicine routine and dosage.

"Kathleen you don't have to come up, Moms here." Derek said to his sister not needing another person to see how he was falling down the drain and to have to constantly worry about their daughter "We'll be ok."

"No you won't. Not until Emma's back in your arms." Kathleen said stating the simple truth. "Not matter how assured you are that she'll be back."

During the course of Ricardo's recovery they had had numerous chances to speak to Emma. Derek did not know why but Mrs. Hewitt had allowed them to speak to their daughter each night except for the night after Derek had lost it with her. Both Meredith and Derek had been good at keeping their tempers when Mrs. Hewitt came on the phone every night after they had spoken to their daughter and Mrs. Hewitt had reminded them every night that they would get their daughter back when her husband was released and both Meredith and Derek had struggle to not try and convince Bailey to do it earlier than was medically ethical and had only manage to control the urge by remembering that it would risk Bailey's license and Ricardo's health.

"And you don't have to lie Derek. Something would be wrong with you if you weren't worried the fact that you are makes you Parents and good ones at that. Any parent who wasn't worried in this situation does not deserve to be a parent," Kathleen said the therapist coming out in her

"There comes the therapist and Kathleen you really don't have to come down." Derek said smiling at the fact that like every other conversation they had the therapist in his sister had come out.

"Yes I am coming out and you are not going to change my mind big brother." Kathleen said. "And don't bother about transport I will make my own arrangements"

"Okay what time am I expecting to see you." Derek said giving in to his sister realizing it was useless to put up a fight.

"7:00, I'm actually phoning you from Seattle Tacoma I'll see you now Big Bro and stay strong."

"Kathleen." Derek said with a sigh realizing that was just like his sister to only phone when she got to the airport.

"Derek, I just need to get my bags and sort something's out and then I will leave the airport."

"Okay bye. " Derek said not really in the mood to have a fight with his sister as the nurse came in with discharged papers for him to sign.

Kathleen said, "See you now." And with that Kathleen put down the phone.

Just as Derek started to look at the Discharge paper his mother came in.

Derek sighed as he remembered his mother arrival earlier that week. It seemed like his whole family didn't like to inform him they were coming before they got on a plane

Flashback (please note this is 3 days after the last Chapter and a week before this one)

Derek and Meredith were busy talking to Molly, Lexie and Christina about the dynamics of the Hewitt's relationship, the last three only having just found out about Mr. Hewitt not knowing about the Kidnapping. Meredith and Derek had decided not to tell them and it was only when Christina said "Mr. Hewitt seems like such a nice man it's hard to believe he condoned this kidnapping."

"He didn't. He didn't know about it," Derek said glumly it had been 5 day since they had last seen their daughter and both Meredith and Derek's faces portrayed the worried. They both looked ten years older and neither had bothered to comb their hair over the last 5 days and Meredith was wearing the same clothes she had put on 2 days ago which she had only change because Christina and Molly had forced her to.

"What? What do you mean didn't? How does he know about it? Wait a minute how do you know?" Molly rambled showing her relations to Meredith perfectly.

"He only found out because he put everything together in his head after Bailey said something about him leaving so we could get Emma back and His wife out of our hair and he must have heard us talking about our daughter and obviously his wife had done something similar before and he had wondered how he got his liver so quick. He is very clever guy." Meredith explained

"Wait but how come Emma's not back?" Lexie asked

"Because if Jessica suspects that Ricardo knows she could hurt our daughter, she obviously didn't want Ricardo to know." Derek said. "And I can't risk it and Ricardo's sure Jessica will return the child. He says that Jessica will never kill a child she will just use her to make sure things go her way and it's only when they don't that-." But Derek never got to finish as his mother came into the room reminding Derek that he had not told his family.

"Derek Christopher Shepherd and Meredith Elizabeth Grey- Shepherd! Why exactly did I have to find out from Mark Sloane about the Kidnapping of my Granddaughter?" Carolyn shouted at them, glaring while she did and reminding Derek exactly why he always listened to his mom.

"Because… Um..." Derek cowered under the glare of his mother.

"Because we didn't really think about contacting anyone." Meredith interrupted truthfully. "The only reason everyone else knows is because when I called Derek to the school the chief followed and he told Lexie and Mark who then told everyone else."

"We're sorry mom." Derek said

Carolyn relaxed and said, "It's alright I shouldn't have expected you guys to care about letting anyone know when you were worried about your daughter."

"Now can someone tell me what exactly happened?" Carolyn asked

Meredith and Derek looked at each other not really wanting to talk about what had happened. It was Molly seeing the look shared between Derek and Meredith who took Carolyn outside and began to explain

End of Flashback

Bailey was standing by the nurse's station closest to Dr, Hewitt's room when Meredith found her.

Hi, Dr Bailey." Meredith said tapping her on the shoulder.

"Meredith..." Dr. Bailey said as she turned around she had been in her world something she rarely did "I'm assuming you came to found out about Ricardo."

Yes... How is he?' Meredith said bracingly she knew that Dr. Bailey was not sure if Ricardo would be able to be released on Friday but she was hoping he would be but she had said it might be Sunday. He was taking longer to recover than they thought he would and increasing the time until Meredith got to see her baby girl.

"His doing well in fact he should be released on Sunday as long as he get a nurse to monitor him at home that is and he has agreed to it."

"But that's five day you said it would be Friday." Meredith Cried she had been looking forward to hugging her daughter on Friday and now she had to wait two extra days.

"I said it might be Friday but his stats are not where I want them to be right now." bailey said clearly not happy with it either. "I'm sorry Meredith but I would lose my license if I sent him home in his current condition. It would not look good if something went wrong at home."

"Oh ok so your license is more important than my baby girl." Meredith shouted not giving a caring hoot that the nurse were staring at her or that she was yelling at the person who had been her mentor and who no one defied not even the chief.

"No I don't actually and if Emma life was on the line I would sign his discharged papers in a second but as it is Mrs. Hewitt has aid she wont hurt your daughter and it would be irresponsible of me to send Mr. Hewitt home without making sure he was ready. As it is I'm sending him home earlier than I would normally send a liver transplant patient home." Bailey replied angry that Meredith would insinuate that her license was more important than Emma she was upset about the fact that she had to extend his release date.

She was trying to balance the need to make sure her patient health was okay and ensuring the safe return of Emma. "Meredith, I'm sorry, I'll try to release him by Friday but I can't make any promises. I know how it feels to be away from your child for a long time.." referring to the fact that she hadn't seen her son for almost a month because Tucker had taken him on holiday to see his family and would only return next week.

"No you don't, No offense Dr. Bailey but you don't You are at least certain that Tuck is safe with his father and you know where your son is, You also know that your son is in a caring environment and don't have to hear him tell you that he hates where he is. That the babysitter is treating him like crap and that his angry at you. You also had a choice in the matter you could have stayed somewhere over there or even told Tuck that he couldn't take your son away for that long." Meredith replied her voice rising with every syllable as she grabbed the chart to check the results of the last run of test. Bailey had long given up trying to prevent Meredith and Derek reading the chart and didn't even try and grab it back now. "So don't tell me you know how I feel."

Bailey for the second time in the last two weeks did not know what to say, so she went into her comfort mode "Meredith when Emma comes back she will get over the anger."

"She's right you know." Molly said. She had been standing behind Dr. Bailey waiting patiently for the conversation to end and tried to stay respectably out of it while Meredith yelled but she could see that her sister needed comforting. "Children get over their anger quickly especially when it directed at their parents." Molly knew that now she knew her daughter would be returned she was now worried how hurt she would be and how she angry she was at her and Derek.

"You know this is the longest she has been away from us.' Meredith said dejectedly. "I'm going back to the room.' She said as she put the chart down and began to walk away.

"Meredith she will get over it Laura did,"

"Yeah but you left Laura with Lexie a person whom she knew and who she had fun with." Meredith said. "You know what she asked us last night she asked us why we were friend with such a woman who had such mean friends. She hasn't left the house for almost two weeks and she keeps asking us when we coming to fetch her and we can't tell her." Meredith said as she saw Lexie and Christina talking to Lexie had her hand protectively over her stomach and had Meredith been concentrating properly she would've realized why but as it was she didn't really notice it and did not care.

"Explain it to her when she gets home."

"How? How do you explain to a four year old child that she was kidnapped and that why you didn't see her for nearly two weeks and acted like everything's okay." Meredith asked as she walked into her husband's room to see him talking to Carolyn who both looked up as they heard Meredith say that last bit.

"Meredith I promise you, Emma will not stay angry at you for long okay, she'll just be happy that she is back with you guys if she stays angry with anyone it will be Jessica Hewitt." Molly said not knowing how to reply to Meredith's last question

"She's right Meredith," Carolyn said as Meredith sat down next to her husband, she hadn't sat on her bed at all or even slept in it and Carolyn had slept in it on the first night she spent at the hospital and then after that had stayed at Mark and Lexie place or in Derek's office when Mark and Lexie had overnight shifts preferring the more comfortable beds and seeing that Meredith and Derek had each other. Meredith and Derek spoke every night before they fell asleep and usually got about only 2 hours sleep if any at all each night.

So everyone keeps telling us but neither of you can honestly say that you wouldn't be feeling like us if roles were reversed." Derek said putting his arms around his wife.

"Hi guys how is Ricardo?" Lexie had come in earlier when Derek was talking to his mom about Kathleen arrival and had ask where Meredith was and when he had told her she had gone in search of her but had bumped into Christina out the room and they had been talking and having seen Meredith come back in had decided to come back to the room and Christina had followed.

At Lexie question everyone turned to Meredith who said "His okay but Bailey says he might have to stay till Sunday she says she will try for Friday but she not happy with his stats at the moment they god but not as good as they should be."

"So that means I have to wait for fives day to see Emma?" Derek said slowly not wanting to believe it he had been looking forward to Friday and now…

"Yes," Said Dr. Bailey said her voice portraying how sorry she felt. Bailey had come into the room to check Derek's discharge papers and to sign them, "I'm sorry Derek."

Meredith finally saw the hand around Lexie's stomach properly. Lexie had unconsciously put it there and Meredith who did not want to see her husband portray the sadness she felt had looked around the room for something to focus on and had seen the hand on her sister stomach. "Lexie are you pregnant?" Meredith asked starling Lexie who immediately dropped her hand.

But Lexie was saved answering by a commotion outside and someone shouting Emma. It sounded vaguely like it was Kathleen but Meredith and Derek didn't care as they rushed outside to see what was happening followed by everyone else in the room. What Meredith and Derek saw made them stop short and as their heart skipped a beat Mrs. Hewitt said. "I want an ambulance for my husband and I will drive it or I shoot Emma Shepherd." Mrs. Hewitt pulled out a gun and pointing it at the head of the scared girl as Meredith and Derek both cried out "Emma"

AN: Sorry I know you guys are irritated with the cliffhangers but there has to be one. Because of this change Callie and … will only start featuring in the next chapter. You guys can vote George or Arizona.

**Okay now the Mc-name for Meredith **

**Mcmommy**

**Mctwisty**

**Mcdevil**

**McDarkAndTwisty.****

**McDark***

**Anymore suggestions are welcome**

**** Received most votes so far **

***New one **


	22. in her place

**A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry this is up so late but the problem I have encountered with this chapter have been many. First of all I had so much writers block with this chapter, in fact I took out a whole seen and totally rewrote it 3 times and than I had problems getting access to a computer and then when I finished typing Document manager wasn't working. In fact I'm typing this on the school compute. As it is this is only like a third of this chapter but I'm not one for author notes and decide to just put this up so that I could give you guys something. Ok guys part of it will seem Out of character for Derek but just carry on reading to the end. also George and Arizona lovers read till the end until you judge**

Their cried made Emma realise they were there and as she said "Mommy, Daddy." She burst into tears breaking both their heart.

"Hurry up I'm waiting for that ambulance." Mrs. Hewitt said causing Bailey whom had frozen to jump into action to go to the nearest phone and phone the chief and explain the situation

"Come on please, don't hurt her, and let her go you scaring her.' Kathleen said as she moved to try and calm her brother and his wife knowing that they would prefer her to be calming Emma.

Emma looked from Kathleen to the kidnapper her eyes portraying how scared she felt.

"No not until I've got the ambulance."

"Let her go, take me instead please." Meredith suddenly said as she watched her daughter crying. Her words startled Derek if it were up to him neither of the women in his life would be in the woman's hand but Meredith seeing Derek about to offer himself up whispered into his ears. "Derek please I'll be fine just let me do it, trust me okay?"

It was unusual for Meredith to be asking Derek to trust her and not the other way round and it was this that made him whisper. "Okay but please be careful."

"Shut up." Mrs. Hewitt said to the crying child before turning to Meredith and saying. "Why would I take you when I got an innocent child who everyone here cares about even those two who just walked into the hospital?" She said pointing at Callie and Arizona who were frozen in the entrance to the passageway. They were still in their casual clothes having just got back from their holiday and did not know what was going on but they knew it was bad.

Emma was now whimpering. "Because the person who controls the ambulance cares just as much about me as he does about Emma, if not more." Meredith said. She wasn't sure that was true but she didn't care right now just as long as she let go of her daughter.

"Why would he care more about you if you only met him when you started working?"

"I didn't actually I've known him since I was 4 years old, he and my mother got married after my parent split. " Meredith lied desperate to get her daughter out the woman's hand. It was a true remark of strength and care for the 4 year old child who was in Mrs. Hewitt's arm with a gun pointed to her head that no one gasped and as Callie grabbed Arizona's hand and Christina grabbed Owens's Mrs. Hewitt pointed at Derek and said. "Okay fine but he has to tie your hands behind your back before I exchange you for your daughter." Derek hadn't expected this and it was the last thing he wanted to do to his wife, he did not want to restrain his wife especially not when she would then be held hostage by a gun and not in front of his daughter and without thinking he shouted "No I can't. Take me; don't hurt my wife and child."

But all Derek shouting did was make Mrs. Hewitt more inclined to go through with her plan "No, tie your wife up or I hurt your child." And as if to prove a point she hit Emma, who had been struggling trying to get out of Mrs. Hewitt's arms, with the butt of her gun causing both Meredith and Derek to shout in outrage as Alex and Mark rushed forward to stop them from doing anything rash that would end up getting their daughter hurt.

But Derek continued to fight against Mark as he watched his daughter crying "Mark let me go". It was only when Mrs. Hewitt said "Stop it and tie your wife's hand up already or I shoot your baby girl."

Derek looked from his wife to his child not knowing what to do. If he tied his wife up he would be risking her life but if he didn't he would be risking his daughter's life. Meredith seeing Derek hesitation said "Derek tie me up, I'll be okay just get our baby girl away from her."

"Okay where is the rope?" Derek said with a trembling voice wishing he could get his daughter away from the creep without having to hurt his wife

"I don't know make a plan you doctors I'd expect you to be cleverer than that especially when your child's in danger." Mrs. Hewitt said with a laugh.

Derek looked around his mind unable to process thoughts when he saw Meredith run to the supply closet Meredith came out with the cords that were normally connected to Meredith ran up to Derek and Handed him the rope before turning around and putting her hand behind her back.

As Meredith watched her daughter still crying she knew she was doing the right thing. She also knew that if everything could go Derek way he would be in Meredith place but Meredith needed Derek to trust her while she was in that woman's hand and to believe that she would be okay and to protect their daughter.

As Derek tied his wife's hand behind her back, he whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry Meredith Please be careful I need you to be okay."

"Meredith… What the Hell?" someone screamed at seeing Meredith's hand being tied behind her back. Everyone looked around to see who had shouted. Izzie shouted "George" as Callie fainted. None of them had seen George since he had deployed five year's ago and had Meredith not been worried about her daughter she too would've probably fainted as it was she sagged slightly as Derek began to knot the rope, his hands shaking.

It took a few seconds before Meredith regained her composure enough to lean back and whisper in Derek's ear "Derek I'll be okay. Just look after Emma." She could feel Derek's hand shaking as he made sure the cords were tight enough so that it would suffice for Mrs. Hewitt but not o tight that it would hurt his wife.

Derek pulled one more time before stepping to the front and giving his wife a kiss in the forehead "Meredith be careful please."

"I will Derek."

Derek stepped to the side of his wife watching his baby girl crying and desperate to get her away from the woman.

Mrs. Hewitt said "Alright move away from your wife, Far away" Derek gave his wife a quick hug before being pulled back by Mark, who knew that Derek would not retreat far enough so that Mrs. Hewitt would be happy and that that could end up getting his daughter hurt again or even worse killed.

Mrs. Hewitt watched till she saw that Derek was by his sister, at least 20 feet away before walking up to Meredith and checking the tightness of the cords. She pulled them this way and that before she said "alright" and grabbed Meredith pulling her into the nearest door which leads to one of the bathrooms. Mrs. Hewitt pulled Meredith into the cubicle and shoved her in a corner before letting her go to lock the cubicle doors.

Derek and Mark rushed into the bathroom to hear Meredith say "Wait a Minute; you said if you got me, you would let my daughter go. So why aren't you letting her go."

"That what I said, I never promised." Mrs. Hewitt said with a laugh and then added, "I'll let your daughter go when my ambulance arrive."

At this Derek rushed to the cubicle door and shouted inside, "Let them go, please don't hurt them.' It was driving Derek insane to know that his wife and daughter were on the other side with a gun pointed at them and not being able to see what was happening.

Mrs. Hewitt put Emma down as she leaned into the door and said, "When I get my ambulances. Where are they, It's been 20 minutes?"

As the conversation went on between the kidnapper and Derek about the ambulances, Derek saying he would try and find out what was happening; Emma ran to Meredith and put her arms around her mommy's leg. Meredith wished she could reach out and hug her daughter, the one thing she had been longing to do for the last 2 weeks but with her hands tied behind her back and it proving fruitless to try and get them out of the bounding, all Meredith could do was talk to her baby girl as Emma cried into her leg, "Emma it's going to be okay. Mommy needs you to be a big girl okay you going to get out here soon and when you do mommy needs you to run straight to daddy Ok?"

Meredith heard a muffled "Yes." coming from her daughter before hearing Bailey say. "The ambulances will be here in five minute… George, what the hell?"

"Alright, I hope someone's prepping my husband" Mrs. Hewitt said

There was a few seconds of silence as Meredith watched the gun in Mrs. Hewitt's hand.

"I'm going to open this door in a few seconds. If I see anyone to close, I will shoot both of them. Am I understood?"

"Yes." Derek shouted as he moved backwards forcing everyone else to do the same.

Meredith spoke to Emma "Em, honey, Look up for a second?"

"Yes Mommy?" Emma said looking up for the first time, tears still running down her cheek.

"It's going to be okay sweetie" Meredith said before leaning down slightly to give her daughter a kiss on the forehead as Mrs. Hewitt finally open the door .

Mrs. Hewitt looked around with her gun still pointed at Meredith and Emma and saw that Derek was the only person still standing in the room and he was standing by the actual door

"Alright Emma you can go," Mrs. Hewitt said turning around to look at Emma again

Meredith finally manage to get one of her hands out of the cord as she watched Mrs. Hewitt watch Emma running to her dad. Meredith had been struggling very subtly against the cord bounding her since having been shoved in the corner. Mrs. Hewitt had loosened it slightly when checking the tightness and it had help Meredith to loosen it so that she could get her hand out.

But as Derek picked up Emma, trying to calm her and get her out the room, Mrs. Hewitt saw that Meredith had gotten out of her bindings and shouted her gun still pointed at Meredith, "Hold it little girl. Get right back here."

But pointing her gun at Meredith was her first mistake and Meredith shouted, "No Emma Don't, Derek get her away, Emma-"But before Meredith could say anything more Mrs. Hewitt hit her hard on the head with the butt of her gun.

Derek heard his wife cry out in pain and quickly handed his crying daughter to his sister saying "Em, sweetie, Daddy will be back as soon as possible. He just needs you to stay with Aunt Kathleen okay."

Derek rushed back into the bathroom but as he saw his wife with a bump on her head, Mrs. Hewitt said. "Don't you dare take another step forward unless you want me to shoot her."

Derek looked at his wife before screaming at Mrs. Hewitt "You bitch why-"

"Derek please just stay calm I'll be okay just look after Emma"

Derek was torn between staying with his wife and going back to his daughter who was now screaming for them. He wanted to go and calm their daughter but he also wanted to make sure his wife was okay.

It was Mrs. Hewitt who made the Decision…

**What is her decision? and about the reaction to george i know it's not the best but remeber the situation they're all in it will be looked at properly at a later stage. Sorry guy but none of the others felt like a good ending. My computer access is still choppy and unfortunately I do not know when I will get the next one up. It's all written it's just a matter of typing it. I promise you I will not leave this story it's my baby and I have in fact finished writing part of the next chapter never mind the parts of this chapter that still have to come up which will probably be in three parts ( including this one). Guys it might take 2 weeks it might take three but I promise you I will not leave this story deserted and will update asap. At the Moment I'm writing on five different computers and saving them on my memory stick. Also my homework load is quite heavy. Please Review because believe me it's what inspires me to look for computers to type on. I know people are reading they just aren't reviewing.**


	23. Saviour

**A/N: First of all thanks for all the reviews as much as I wanted to reply I couldn't because while my computer access is choppy my internet access is even guys the chapter continues. The Arizona/ Callie relationship is there for authentic relation. It's what currently happening in Grey's and I quite frankly prefer Callie and Arizona to Callie and George. I might look deeper into that triangle in the sequel but I'm not sure. I'm an absolute fan of Georges but a bigger fan of Arizona when it comes to the relationship. Ok people if you have seen Season 6 episode 4 you know there are things that aren't as authentic as they should be again I started writing this before season 6 premiere and I'm not a medical doctor, and I'm not in medical school either. I will however edit the rest of the story slightly.**

It was Mrs. Hewitt who made the decision for him, "Go put my husband in the ambulance now. You've exactly 2 minutes for every extra minute I wait I fire a bullet first at her leg, then at her spine so that if she survives she will most probably be paralyzed and than at her heart. Oh and when you done you can phone me."

Derek looked at his wife who was being held upright by Mrs. Hewitt her eye's fluttering as she tried to keep them open. Derek looked at his wife desperate to try and treat her but as Mrs. Hewitt pulled out a stop watch Derek knew that if he didn't run, his wife would probably get more hurt.

Derek raced out the room, racing past everyone outside the room including his still screaming Daughter, whose screams ripped through his heart, "Daddy? Where's Mommy? Where's Mommy? I want my-".

Derek heard no more as he raced into Mr. Hewitt's room and began to Help Bailey and the Paramedic load him onto a gurney. When he had loaded Mr. Hewitt, Derek began to push a bewildered Mr. Hewitt out the room still running. Bailey followed barely managing to keep up with Derek. As Derek loaded Mr. Hewitt on the Ambulance, He glanced at the time; He had only 10 second to get hold of Mrs. Hewitt.

Derek had loaded Mr. Hewitt so fast that Mr. Hewitt shouted, "What the hell is going on?" But Derek ignored him as he pulled out the phone, not even stopping to catch his breath.

As Derek listen to the Tone ringing he hoped he wasn't too late.

Derek heard a gun Shot as the phone was answered and shouted without waiting for Mrs. Hewitt to speak, "No please tell me you didn't."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Mrs. Hewitt said with a laugh as Derek began to walk back into the hospital, "In any case you have to wait out there by the ambulance."

After a few second of silence Mrs. Hewitt added, "That is if you don't want me another bullet to be fire, this time in her heart."

"No, don't, please." Derek said the panic clear in his voice, hoping that the first shot had been shot at an abiotic thing and not his wife or any other breathing person.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mrs. Hewitt got off the phone and looked at the barely conscious Meredith before pulling her up and dragging her out and past Emma who was still screaming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kathleen having seen the Kidnapper dragging her sister-in law before Emma had turned Emma around so that she wouldn't see. As Kathleen continued to try and calm Emma down everyone else looked at Meredith and before Owen could stop her Christina walked down the hall where she had just seen Meredith disappear and George looked at Meredith and then at the screaming Emma in Kathleen's hand and he began to react. He gently took Emma from a shocked Kathleen. Kathleen who had never met George followed George into the room not taking her eyes off of her niece and as George sat her down on the bed and began to talk to her, Emma scream subsided to sobs which would eventually stop with George talking to her.

"Hey sweetie." George said gently, "My names George, I'm an old friend of your mommy. What's your name?"

George already knew but he wanted to try and get Emma to talk to him.

Emma said with a sob. "Emma"

"You know your mommy and daddy are fighters right?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek was pacing trying desperately not to run into the hospital and see that his wife had not been shot.

Derek looked at his watch as bailey watched him; it had been 3 minute since Mrs. Hewitt had dropped the phone and Derek couldn't take it any longer. He began to walk to the door but Bailey, who had made Derek tell her what was happening, stopped him, "Derek you can't, Meredith is a fighter even if she has been shot in the leg she will pull through but I'm not sure she could handle a GSW to the heart. Just stay put, I know it's not easy when-"but Bailey never got to finish as Derek saw his Unconscious wife being dragged out the door, "Oh my God… Meredith, No" Derek tried to breathe before turning to Mrs. Hewitt and saying "What the hell have you done?"

"Careful Dr. Shepherd." Mrs. Hewitt said as Derek scanned his wife body making sure that she hadn't been shot, "just remember what I can do."

As if to prove a point Mrs. Hewitt lowered the gun to point at Meredith heart.

Christina and Owen gasped and surveyed the scene as Derek said. "Don't please, don't."

"I won't that is if you stay exactly where you are while I get in the ambulance and drive off." Mrs. Hewitt said as she put Meredith down.

Derek nodded his head glumly not lifting his eyes off Meredith lying on the ground.

Mrs. Hewitt got into the ambulance her gun still pointed Directly at Meredith and as she turned the key in the ambulance Christina started to walk forward but Bailey and Owen both stopped her as Derek ran towards his wife once the engine had started.

"But-"Christina stuttered while Derek examined his unconscious wife

"Christina, Derek is her husband, you need to learn to accept that and to allow him to be there for her, Give them a minute and then you can go see her." Bailey said as Derek put a bandage around his wife head to stop the little blood that had trickled out his wife head.

"OK but..." Christina said once again trailing off as Owen encircled his arms

Around her to prevent her

Meredith eyes fluttered open "Derek," Meredith said weakly as Derek gave Meredith a kiss on the head

"Where's Emma?" Meredith said her eyes scanning the surroundings. "Why are we at the ambulance area?"

"Meredith Relax, Emma's with Kathleen by the hallway by my room and Mrs. Hewitt made us come out here.'

"I need to go to Emma." Meredith said as she stood up rather quickly but Meredith quickly sat down as she felt faint.

"We need to make sure you weren't injured internally," Derek said he was desperate to go and see Emma but he also knew if something was wrong internally with Meredith and they didn't see it would be worse off for Emma.

"No I need to see Emma," Meredith tried to stand up again leaning on Derek this time "I just need to lean on you."

"Alright but if you need to sit down you need to say something." Derek said he didn't really believe Meredith that she was fine but he could see that she was talking coherently and beside the fact that she was feeling slightly weak he could see that she was in no way disoriented and he was as desperate to see Emma as Meredith was.

As Derek helped Meredith up, Bailey ushered Christina and Owen back inside.

Derek helped Meredith walk back inside grateful that Meredith hadn't been shot.

**A.N: Hey guy's sorry about the fact that this took so long to upload and that I ended this chapter before the Emma reunion like I said computer access is choppy. I'm also not having the easiest life around here especially with all my problems, But then again I'm sure you all not strangers to that so you should understand. My computer access is probably going to be choppy until the end of the year. On another note the reunion with Emma is going to be up to three chapters and then the sequel. Now the sequel is going to deal with finding Mrs. Hewitt.**

**So please read and review.**


	24. Emma and family

**AN: I know it been over a month and I'm sorry I had exams and other problems but like I said I would never ever leave this story totally abandoned. If I had access to a PC earlier I would've left an authors note but I didn't.**

When Derek and Meredith reached the hall expecting screams and hearing nothing, they looked around and saw that everyone was standing in the doorway to Derek's hospital room. They pushed through the crowd, stopping next to Kathleen who gave Derek a side hug. Meredith sagged into Derek as they watched George talking to their daughter who all though she had a tear running down her face was considerably calmer.

Meredith smiled as she watched her old friend telling her daughter about the day Derek had proposed and looked over at Derek who she could see was deep in thought and she knew he was thinking of the day he had proposed.

Derek snapped out of his daze by a squeal from Emma, who had seen both her parents. As Emma ran towards them Derek crouched down, ignoring the pain, to give Emma as big a hug as he received.

Meredith smiled at the two, before crouching down and making the hug a three-way hug. "Emma, we're so sorry we never meant to leave you with her,"

"It's okay mommy." Emma said proving the point that everyone had been trying to make over the last 2 weeks that Emma would get over her anger at them as soon as she was back in their arms. Derek gave Meredith a kiss pulling both her and Emma in closer, never wanting to let either of them go.

Christina came up with a glass of water, a wet cloth and some headache tablets for Meredith.

Meredith took the tablet and the water, gratefully uttering, "Thanks" before swallowing the tablets and downing the water. She grabbed the cloth and pressed it to her head as she put her hand out to Christina to help her up so that she could go thank George. Christina helped Meredith up and Meredith knowing full well what Christina reaction would be reached out to hug her.

"I don't think so." Christina said pulling back as Owen came up behind her and gave Meredith a hug saying "It's good to have Emma back isn't it?"

"Yes it is Owen, at least someone's knows how to hug," Meredith said she pulled out the hug to look at her daughter.

"Hey... You know I don't do that kind of stuff." Christina said while Owen bent down to talk to Emma who was sitting on her daddy's lap.

"Yes you do, you did 2 weeks ago." Meredith said.

"Yeah well what was I supposed to do, you hugged me when I was left at the alter and you were crying." Christina replied back with a smile before crouching down to talk to her goddaughter, so that Meredith couldn't continue the conversation.

Meredith sat down next to Derek once again, she had been intending to go talk to George but that would have to wait as Emma had a small fan club gathered around her in the form of Owen and Christina. Derek gave her a sidelong hug as the watched Emma talking to her godmother and Owen.

Emma's replies were short and quiet and it worried them as Emma was a loud kid and naturally had long answer.

Derek leant into Meredith and whispered into her ear "Please let us do a MRI just to make sure you aren't injured internally"

"Derek I feel perfectly fine." Meredith said not wanting to take her eye's off her daughter.

"Meredith you were unconscious." Derek whispered, Derek turned to Christina, "Do you think I'm wrong to want Meredith to have an MRI?"

Derek ask Christina for advice only when it came to Meredith and Christina didn't always agree with him,

"No I don't," Christina said shocking Meredith who had grabbed hold of Emma's hand.

"Fine but later." Meredith said finally agreeing "First I want to talk to George." Meredith looked over at George who was in the midst of a heated conversation with Izzie.

"George is Busy." Christina said as Lexie came over. "MRI first, George Later.

"What this about an MRI?" Lexie asked confused, as Alex came over and she bent down and gave Emma a Hug.

"Meredith was unconscious and I want her to have an MRI to make sure she's okay." Derek said as Owen continued to talk to Emma to distract her from the adult conversation.

"Mer, I agree," Lexie said with a shrug of her shoulder

"I do too." Said Alex looking around and waving at Emma who shyly waved back.

"Thank you,' Said Derek and Christina together which caused Christina to add "If anyone repeats that Mcdreamy and I said something simultaneously…"

"Fine I'll have the MRI now," Meredith ignored Christina last remark and once again got up taking Emma from Derek and putting her on her hip before helping Derek up.

As they reached the door Richard came up to them "Where are you all going?" Richard said, "Meredith, Derek the police are going to want to talk to you, you can't go home."

"Richard we aren't planning to, Meredith just going to have an MRI, I want to make sure no internal injury were caused by Mrs. Hewitt" Derek said as he felt Meredith sag slightly and quickly reached out to steady her

Richard said "Alright" Before striding back to talk to Dr. Bailey who was informing him of all that had happened.

Derek grabbed the wheelchair that was in his room and said "Here Mer, you better sit down in the chair?"

"I'm not disabled; you're the one that should be sitting in a wheelchair not me" Meredith said indignantly as she looked at Derek.

"I'm not disabled either." Derek said in a shocked voice not wanting to sit in a wheelchair even though he was starting to feel the pain from all the running the pain the adrenaline had made him forget about.

"Yes you are." Meredith said in a seemingly joking voice before mouthing "Your liver"

"I've got an idea how about you both sit in a wheelchair." Alex said he knew that Derek must be feeling pain and He had not missed Meredith sagging earlier either.

"I'm fine." They said simultaneously both glaring at Alex as Lexie saw what Alex was getting at and went to grab another wheel chair

"No you're not" Alex said.

Emma grabbed her mom's hair and started playing with it as Lexie came back with another Wheel chair

"Sit both of you." Christina said knowing they would put up a fight.

"No we are fine." They said at the same time glaring at Christina

"Em tell your parents to sit in the wheelchairs" Christina whispered into Emma's ears knowing full well they would listen to their daughter

"Mommy, daddy sit!" Emma said as she continued to play with Meredith hair.

"Alright but one question aunty Christina told you to say that didn't she?" Derek asked as he glared at Christina

"Yes Daddy." Emma said grinning with a shy smile as Both Derek and Meredith sat in the wheelchair, Meredith putting Emma on her lap; Emma immediately snuggled into her mothers shoulder

"Okay now can we please get this MRI over and done with?" Meredith asked knowing that she would not get out of either sitting in a wheelchair or the MRI being done, if truth be told she really found it easier to be sitting in a wheelchair with Emma on her lap than standing.

As they reached the MRI room Bailey caught up with them.

"Hey Em." Bailey said looking at the child first. "It's good to have you back."

"Hi." Said Emma quietly as she tried to snuggle even more deeply into her mother.

Bailey looked over at Derek in confusion; Derek shrugged his shoulders as Meredith looked down at Emma and tried talking to her.

"Listen I want you to have another MRI Derek which is why I caught up with you." Bailey was worried that the running might have hurt him even more than he was admitting

"What for? I'm Fine I don't need a MRI." Derek said as he looked over at Meredith who was talking to their Daughter so softly he could not hear what Meredith was saying

"No your not, that surgical scar must be hurting like you have no idea. You're not supposed to physically exert yourself but because of the situation today you have." Dr. Bailey said looking stern

"Dr. Bailey I have an idea how my scar hurts, its hurting me remember."

"So you admit it's hurting."

"I never said that." Derek began to protest

"Well whatever you still having that MRI just to make sure your liver recovery going as well as it should."

"Dr Bailey ..."Derek sighed as he took Emma from Meredith.

"Derek, don't argue! You having one as soon as Meredith finished having hers." Dr Bailey said making it clear she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Fine, it looks like I have no choice." Derek said as Meredith climb into the machine sending a glare at him.

"Hey Em, are you okay?" Derek was worried; his daughter was being very quiet which was very much unlike her.

"I'm okay Daddy." Emma said quietly as she grabbed on to his shirt

"Are you sure?" Derek looked into his daughters eyes.

"Yes daddy I'm just board." Emma said as the scan started to appear on the screen

Derek looked around and said to Bailey, ""Can you please go get her a toy from my office?"

"No, Derek you going to try get out of the MRI, Grey Go." Dr. Bailey said as Meredith was wheeled back into the room

"Go where?" Meredith asked confused as she wheeled back over to sit next to her husband and daughter

"Did I look like I was pointing at you; I was pointing at your sister." Emma laughed at the almost mock yelling Bailey was giving to Meredith as Lexie ran out.

Meredith reached out to give Emma a little Tickle with a smile on her face, "Do you think it's funny that mommy was getting into trouble?"

"Yes," Emma said with a giggle.

"Alright you asked for it." Meredith took Emma from Derek and began tickling her

"Mommy, stop please stop." Emma said giggling loudly, trying to tickle her mommy back as Bailey said to Derek "Come you need to have an MRI."

"I'll go just let me look at Meredith scans," Derek said as he slowly took his eyes off his daughter and wife and turned to Bailey. Meredith looked up at that and stopped tickling her daughter to pay attention.

"Fine." Bailey said. "But hurry up; you're not getting out of it."

They looked at the scans and Meredith said "I told you there was nothing wrong, not even a concussion."

"Lexie came in with the toy and gave it to her niece talking to her

"Yeah well you were unconscious I wanted to make sure, I would never have forgiven myself if you had been injured internally and I hadn't checked." Derek said as he looked into his wife's eyes and before they knew it they were kissing.

Emma looked up and said "Eew mommy, daddy stop."

They broke apart laughing as they both looked down at their daughter who gave them a shy smile.

"Okay you people might have all day but I don't so can we get this MRI done."

Bailey said pretending to be irritated

"We don't have to do it." Derek said with a bit of hope in his eyes,

"Yes we do now hurry up."

'Okay I'll be right back you two better not go anywhere without me." Meredith and Emma looked at him and gave a smile.

**AN Hey I finally got this all typed. Due to all my problems with computer access I will keep you updated on my twitter account. My twitter account is a Patrick Dempsey fan site but I will also post about my fanfics and my progress: the web address is /ilovemcdempsey. I know it's not the best. I also added a whole section so the chapters are going to be more I have decided I'm not going to estimate how many chapters there is going to be before the sequel but there is definitely a sequel as I have already started writing it and their will be a blast from the past in Meredith and Derek life. Their will also be some action in both the Hewitt's life and Shepherds lif'e. The sequel will be called Finding Justice or Missing Justice. In the next chapter George and Carolyn and Kathleen will have their part. So read, enjoy and review.**


	25. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

HEY GUYS I'M STILL HAVING TROUBLE WITH MY COMPUTERS AND THEREFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER COULD VERY WELL ONLY BE UP IN TWO WEEKS OR MORE. I'M NOT LEAVING THE STORY DESERTED. BUT CONSIDERING THE TIME YOU WAIT I HAVE DECIDED TO PUT UP THE AUTHOR NOTE. I HAVE HANDWRITTEN THE LAST FEW CHAPTER AND I'M GOPING TO START TYPING ASAP AND UPDATE ASAP SO PLEASE BE PATIENT THIS STORY IS TO DEAR TO ME TO LEAVE AND I KNOW IT VERY LIKELY I'VE LOST READERS AND I DON'T BLAME THEM. fOR THOSE STILL STICKING WITH ME THANK YOU I KNOW I DON'T DESERVE IT BECAUSE I KEPT YOU WAITING SO LONG. AND I'M SORRY FOR THOSE WHO ARE GROWING IMPATIENT WITH ME. MY PHONE ALLOWS ME TO READ FANFICS IT DOES NOT HOWEVER ENABLE ME TO TYPE OR UPDATE. HOPE YOU ALL HAD A BLESSED CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR. MAY BE FILLED WITH JOYS.


	26. Please check out the realistic

Hi I know it been over a year but lifes been tough, I've rewritten this story so that it's more realistic please check it out it's called Missing… Kat


End file.
